Eggsy and Roxy
by Captainstapler
Summary: After becoming Kingsman's top two agents, Eggsy and Roxy are sent on another of many team missions. Their friendship is put to the test when they are faced with a mission that takes an unexpected turn.
1. Kingsman and Kingswoman

Chapter One - Kingsman and Kingswoman

Eggsy sat across from the beautifully dressed Roxanne. Her long dirty blond curls were down, and her eyes were brightly lit from the lamps that illuminated the large ballroom.

Roxy looked on at him through a smile. His brown hair was slick back giving his glasses the opportunity to compliment his prominent and always good looking, jawline.

"You cleaned up pretty nice." Eggsy took a sip of his wine and loosened the tie on his neck while simultaneously taking a calculated look around the room. "Dear." He added stiffly, bringing his attention back to her.

Roxy scoffed playfully. "Why, thank you." She took a bite of her steak and took a look behind Eggsy's head. "Bunny." She smiled, looking back at him.

As he started to laugh, gunfire cut him off. Eggsy and Roxy knocked over and jumped behind their table. They shot out their guns swiftly and fired back.

"We've got to find a less disruptive job Rox." He said as he fired back with deadly accuracy from his Kingsmen issued handgun. "We've got to finish our dinner sometime." He added.

She quickly reached into his suit's inside pocket and loaded her gun with its contents. Blasting her shotgun round at their opponent, she leaned towards Eggsy. "It's not the job Eggsy. It's the assignment."

He reached for her hair as if to stroke it, only to pull out a large pin attachment. Which blew up like a tightly packed load of C4 after he threw it over the table.

The two of them stood up as the dust started to settle. They shook the dust off of their well-dressed shoulders and examined their surroundings.

"Nice work." Eggsy said, pulling a key with a foxtail key-chain from a dead man's body.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." Roxy said, looking over the bodies for a gold dog tag necklace, which she quickly found.

They held up their finds to each other and smiled. Their mission objective had been completed. He held the key, and she held the code. But there was still a larger operation to complete. Which meant much more work to be done.

Roxy, the new Lancelot, and Eggsy, the new Galahad, were the Kingsmen's most recently recruited agents, and had, working together, become a force to be reckon with. They had even been whispered about by the senior agents, as being the best team of two agents in Kingsmen's long history. They had trained as cadets together and had become friends from the get go. They had become best friends as well, and their record breaking number of completed missions together encouraged them to continue to "hang out". It also helped that their first operation together shows that they almost single-handedly saved the world's population from completely tearing itself apart. Quite literally.

Eggsy and Roxy were exceptional agents by themselves. When they were both given the option to have separate missions or do them together, they picked the latter. Being partners, they knew how to keep a good balance of work and play. They knew how to have a good time, but also how to keep each other in check. Because they were friends before partners, their mutual trust and respect was already there and never questioned. Thus, they chose as many team missions together as they could, and the new Arthur encouraged them. He couldn't argue with their results and efficiency.

Eggsy and Roxy could care less about all the missions completed, or their rank as the best team up in their 'company's' history. They just wanted to get the job done and do it well with someone they trusted totally. Although Roxy had her pet peeves about Eggsy, and Eggsy had his frustrations about her, their relationship was like a well-oiled machine. Well, it was a well-oiled machine before Watervliet, Belgium. Roxy's disapproval of Eggsy's newly constant playboy cockiness especially when it came to attractive women, and Eggsy's frustration with Roxy's hesitation to open up or take more chances, didn't come into conflict with their work, or friendship, until Belgium.

"Did you hear?" Roxy took a seat next to Eggsy on their auto-piloted Kingsmen jet, with a bowl of fruit in hand. "Merkury Enterprise is completely corrupt."

"Hm" Eggsy plopped a few fruits in his mouth.

"I know you're thinking 'we knew this already' The truth is we didn't. We had our suspicions and knew there was questionable members on their board, but now we know for sure. They've started production on a device that has high explosive concentration, for the exclusive use by the Vargas organization." Roxy finished with a gleam in her eye, she seemed excited by the news. Excited for a future challenge.

"Vargas? You've gotta be blooming joking. When'd you get this Intel? In the bathroom changing?"

Vargas was a major underground terrorist organization. It had been on Kingsmans' top priority list of things to put a stop to, for a long time.

"I got a phone call from Merlin. While you were gaining what useful intel from that blond?" Roxy knew Eggsy before he had saved the world and slept with a princess. He had gained so much more confidence in himself once he stepped up to fill in his mentor, Harry Hart's, shoes. But some of what he gained was over-confidence, cockiness, and sometimes carelessness. He'd constantly be flirting with women he hardly knew during missions where Roxy needed his full attention the most, and he took unnecessary risks, putting himself on the line. He was still one of the nicest, sweetest guys she knew, and she didn't really care who he was attracted to, just so long as he was focused on the missions. At least she didn't think she cared who he was attracted to.

"I actually did get some Intel." Eggsy protested. "Sara," he emphasized. "Told me about this up and coming footage of the Queen." He leaned in closer. "There's a drama on Netflix called "The Crown". It's supposed to be really good." Eggsy pushed a button on the laptop that was in front of him to reveal what he was actually doing. Netflix was open and episode 1 of "The Crown" was up and ready to be played.

"You realize that's not what we should be doing. We touch down in Belgium in a couple of hours."

"Could be a couple of episodes..." Eggsy implied.

Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rox. We've been working so hard these past months... Just because it's not what we should be doing doesn't me we can't do it. Plus Belgium should be nothin. We're there to find a car with a briefcase."

She sat looking out the window for a moment. 'In deep thought' Eggsy thought. Yet he knew she would give in this time, the spaces between her blinks gave it away.

"It's supposed to be good?" Roxy inquired.

"Sara swears by it, and she's only half English."

"Only a couple of episodes?"

"Only got a couple of hours."

Roxy pulled her legs onto the couch, and once comfortable, leaned back.

Eggsy smiled cheekily and did what Roxy did, got comfortable. He tossed his tie, and jacket to the side. Throwing a sweater over his button up. He felt a part of him had won a small victory, in getting his best friend to get her mind off the job for at least a couple of hours. She never relaxed as much as he'd like her too.

Roxy clicked the button to shut the window shutters. "Hey, Eggsy"

"Yeah, Rox?"

"I thought you didn't really buy into the whole monarchy thing. Never heard you praise or say anything about our Queen Elizabeth. Didn't you have a bit of a beef with the poshest of the posh?"

"Well... I use to. But if being a Kingsmen has shown me anything it's that a new perspective is always welcome. And as for the poshest of the posh, I don't have a beef with em. Just the ones that trample on us for no good reason. But the others are fine. I mean I put up with you don't I?"

Roxy gave him a glare, along with a smirk of annoyance.


	2. Belgium Chocolate

Chapter Two - Belgium Chocolate

After three episodes of a British monarch's adaptation into a well-made television drama. The two Kingsmen agents made their way from a privet jet parked in a Brussels airport hanger, to a rusted and incognito two door -visibly European- car. Their formal suit attire had been swapped for an average civilian look. Their mission was a straightforward one. Find the lock that matched the key and the case that needed the code.

Once they made it to Watervliet, Eggsy and Roxy walked arm in arm through the streets, glancing at every car that they walked by.

"Remember when I went to prison for a month?"

"Yes. But that's hardly relevant here Eggsy."

"But Rox, prisoners in Serbia swear by always being within walking distance of a pub. Wherever and in whatever situation."

Eggsy stopped walking in front of the town pub. He gestured her in and soon followed suit.

Eggsy knew that Roxy would be irritated that the mission was halting yet again. So he ordered double the drinks that he normally did. But halfway through their first pint, Roxy already got back into the mission objective.

"So Mr. Wenovich-"

"Call me Ritchie, or barkeep if you please Roxane. I feel like I already know you and your husband, well enough to be on a first-name basis."

"Right you are Ritchie." Roxy went on to ask the old bartender about new cars in the area. Saying that she and her 'husband' were looking to buy a new car.

"Well, I can't say I've eard of any new cars rolling in. Not since five years ago. If you can believe it."

"If you don't mind my asking Ritchie. Why was this occurrence five years ago so memorable?" Eggsy asked after taking the last sip of his ale.

"Well, Mr.- what was it?"

"It's-"

"Morton." Roxy cut in.

Eggsy smiled at her with loving annoyance. He hated it when they used her last name as their cover last name. He so preferred his, and she knew that.

"Well, Mr. Morton, five years ago a young man showed up in town, someone no one knew, and he had a new and shining car. But he vanished after a week and left his car behind. It's stayed in its place since. Right outside the cemetery to this day"

"How peculiar." Roxy looked to Eggsy who had on an expression of excitement.

"A cemetery." He whispered in her ear, to which she laughed.

"Ay, would you two young folks be yearning a good home cooked meal? Me and me wife have two empty chairs at our table tonight. Since our son ain't in town..."

"We'd love to Ritchie."

"Only we have some business to take care of this afternoon, and it could last till the evening." Roxy cut in.

"But, we'll be done in time dearest. I'm sure we can make it for Mrs. Wenovich's home cooked meal and hospitality."

"A meal it is. And a meal it will be! I best go call the misses than. I look forward to it. We're right upstairs."

As Eggsy said a thank you to the bartender who's back was turned, Roxy gave him a dangerous look. "It'll be fine Rox. He's a nice chap, and his wife would love to have guests. He said so himself."

The two kinsmen agents did find a rotting car, that wasn't very old, outside the small town's cemetery. It was a fading red, of a small size, and as locked a if the owner was just down the street. Eggsy pulled out his fox-tail key chained key, and with it, was able to pop the trunk. They found a seemingly empty trunk, to which the agents pulled the carpet interior to find a hatch underneath it. Roxy pulled out the dog-tags and entered the code onto the keypad that was there.

What they found was a bomb with a sixty second timer counting down.

"Rox, we gotta go." Eggsy suggested as his partner started to fidget with the wires that were the very definition of colorful. He started to get impatient as the clock hit 25 seconds. "That's it!" He grabbed Roxy bolted away from the car. They had barely started running when it exploded. They were flung ten feet further and crash landed onto a car windshield. To be more specific, Eggsy was the one that took all the force. He caught Roxy and took all the damage for the two of them.

They lay there, Roxy on top of Eggsy, face to face, for some time. They were in pain more than anything else, and spent a good amount of time just staring into each others' eyes. Or at least Eggsy was in pain.

"You know." Roxy said, inching the slightest bit closer, "I nearly had it." She jumped off him, looked to the fire the explosion had left, "If I had just one more second."

"Sorry. Next time I'll just start runnin on my own and watch you die from a distance." He managed to say through the grunts of pain he let out as he sat up.

"Ah. But I know you Eggsy, you'd never let me die." She said offhandedly as the fire flashed before her eyes.

"Yeah. You're right."

Just as a memories of first falling from the sky together flashed through the both of their minds, gunfire sprayed the area. Rox grabbed Eggsy and threw him and herself behind the car. He groaned in pain. "Careful love."

Their guns spurted out.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Like one entity, they fired back at their attackers, and ran towards the source of flying bullets. Covering over each other's shoulders in the process. They took out two guns, went on to run down and catch one more gun wielding menace. They disarmed him and attempted to question him.

Roxy threw the dark haired, middle aged man to the ground. "Are you comfortable dear?"

The man stayed silent.

"I've heard recently that Radcliff Ram was hiring low lives to protect his secrets. But guarding an already boobytrapped car with operatives? That's far fetched even for him, bloke."

"So, me and my partner are curious. Why are you here? How does your position in an empty town benefit your employer?"

The man stayed silent still.

"Well then." Eggsy aimed his gun at the man's head to simulate an intention to fire.

"He wants you two dead." The man muttered ominously.


	3. Death Squad

Chapter Three - Death Squad

"He's taken an interest in your careers. He's put a price on your heads and I sure ain't the last you'll have to defend against. I'm just one of many. They're all about here." The man smiled a sinister smile as his eyes looked around.

Roxy knocked the man out before he could continue on. She was sickened by his cynicism and acclimation. "I hated his smile."

Eggsy and Roxy shot around as gunfire irrupted from another direction. They left the man and ran into the closest alley, fire back as they went.

"Well that didn't take long." Roxy smiled, although always unconventional, she was always excited at gunfire coming towards her. It really got the adrenaline pumping.

Eggsy smirked. "Darling, I'm going to go for a stroll, care to join?" He lent out his arm, as gunfire it the wall right near them. Roxy took the arm, and Eggsy opened up his umbrella, and they strolled towards the gunfire as leisurely as anyone on a walk in a park. They got to the mercenaries and utilized their close quarters combat skills. Knocking out the three men dressed in black from head to toe. They were able to find a slight ID off of one of them, that they quickly sent through their system to identify the origins of. They were perturbed to find no results of any kind.

"We'll find another lead. Don't worry."

"You sure about that Eggs?"

Eggsy let out a curse as he looked to his watch. "We've got to go."

Roxy took a look around them. "Eggsy. There's no one here."

"But there could be, and we promised we'd get to dinner."

Roxy rolled her eyes, she could not believe that Eggsy was still set on dinner at the Wenovich's. People they hardly knew, and could barely trust. A lesson learned long ago was that aged folks are not always so sweet. Assassins and agents had to grow old sometime.

Eggsy grabbed Roxy's unwilling hand and rushed to an apartment that sat atop a pub. They were welcomed in with smiles by the elderly couple.

"So Ritchie," Eggsy asked after taking a mouthful of the Carbonadeflamandeor stooflees, and giving a approved looked to his 'wife'. "A beautiful home you have here. How long have you lived in this town?"

The old man shook his head, and looked to his wife, Galiana or Gal. "I don't know. Ten, twenty years perhaps. Where does the time go when you're with the love of your life?"

"How long have you two been married?" Galiana asked kindly.

At this Roxy squeezed Eggsy's hand to get the point across that they should've come up with a synchronized cover for this story hours ago. They should be overly prepared instead of under prepared.

"Well, we met at a training. Tailor training, about I don't know two years ago." Eggsy Lied convincingly, but both him and Roxy knew there was truth to the story. "I remember when we both met, she had a firm hand shake about her and was tougher than the fellows. Though she was nice to me. We fell in love soon after and got married even sooner."

"I guess I just knew he was the one, after he risked everything to save my life of course." Roxy tilted her head at Eggsy, he was smiling a little to real in this moment. Yet they both knew the memory. So many feet in the air. They both could never stop laughing about the incident after it had happened and Eggsy told her he actually had a parachute in his pack. They stayed up all that night laughing at themselves and celebrating their victory.

Galiana caught the glance, and inquired about it's origins further. "What a gentleman. A life saver. Tell us about it dear."

"Saved her from the clutches of death, good man. What tailor devise posed a deadly threat?" Ritchie took a swig of his ale.

"Well," Eggsy cleared his throat and prepared to tale the most outrageous tale, hand motions and all. His comically over dramatized story of him taking Roxy out, then watching her walk away from him after their 'dinner', and being so caught up with his good looks that she was nearly run over by a car. That was when Eggsy explained his heroic act of running onto the street to grab her out of the way. He finished his tale with them on the wet pavement floor, kissing as onlookers walked by, confused as to why two people were on the pavement floor snogging.

Everyone at the table was laughing, and Roxy cut in through her teary eyed laughs. "Bunny, I don't recall that being so..."

"Dull?" Eggsy asked sarcastically.

"No, I was going to say drastic. If I recall correctly, you simply pulled at my arm so I wouldn't walk in front of a cab. There was no tackle, or floor snogging. Though the snog was good."

Eggsy shook his head, she wouldn't let him have it. Not even a over dramatized story of two young people scraping death and making out. But he didn't really care. He was just happy to have made her laugh so much. He had missed her smile.

"Well let's see it then." The old man smirked.

"Go on." His wife added.

"What?" Eggsy scratched his head.

"A snog."

Roxy and Eggsy looked to each other with raised eyebrows. They had never kissed each other before. It struck them as bizarre when they thought about it. They had been cover lovers so many times before, but no kisses were needed in those specific instances.

"It can't be such a pain to kiss your wife, boy. Especially when she looks like that."

Galiana gave a look to her husband that screamed kill.

Before they could interject, both Eggsy and Roxy leaned over to each other and made their lips meet. Their kiss was short, sweet, and memorable enough to satisfy their hosts. The both of them even separated from it feeling a little more than satisfied with their work. It was good, and felt real, almost too real...

Before either of them could let it show that they felt an inkling of something incredible in that kiss, through their eye language that only they understood, they looked back at Mr. and Mrs. Wenovich.

"Bravo." Ritchie said, standing up. "I think I should get us some celebratory liquor. Darling." The two left the room smiling, leaving Eggsy and Roxy alone for a moment.

They were still holding each others hands when Eggsy smiled at nothing in particular. "That was a damn fine kiss. If I don't say so myself."

Roxy just shook her head. "I don't know what you're on about. It didn't even make it in my top ten."

Eggsy looked to her a little shocked. "Ay, I'm sorry. I'll just have to try better next time Rox." His smirk vanished as he realized that she could have been serious. "I hope you didn't take offense to it." He said sincerely.

Roxy just shook her head in a whatever sort of way. But she knew deep down that she had said the right thing to get him worked up. But she thought it over and realized that Eggsy was number one on her first kiss list. That was the best first kiss she had ever had. It had thrown her off guard for a moment. But that was just Eggsy, just as unpredictable as he was sweet.

"Mr. & Mrs. Morton," The old couple walked out from their kitchen, hands behind their back. "having you over for dinner was... lovely." The elderly duo pulled out from behind their backs large heavy machinery. The automatic machine guns went off in a blaze of light, shooting at the "Mortons" who with very shocked faces, kicked the table and jumped behind it to avid the heavy gunfire.

"We don't have much time!" Roxy screamed as the thick wooden table soon became under question for its lack of thickness.

"Hold on!" Eggsy shouted as he jerked her hand to follow him from the table through the glass window.

Wrapped in each other's arms, Eggsy deployed his sling grapple from under his jacket to prevent them from taking the two story fall. The glass shards were still a consequence, however.

"A hairy situation you've gotten us into." Roxy uttered under her breath, as she tore out thumb sized shards of glass from her thy, then from Eggsy's shoulder.

"Assassins do grow old." Eggsy said baffled. "Bummer." He walked to the middle of the street where the bullets flooded it. Like a cricket pitcher, he threw a lighter through the window, and an explosion took place shortly after. "They were so nice." He shook his head.

"I bet the price on our heads was nicer."

Eggsy nodded his head in agreement. And the two rush to their safe house, underneath a family's old shed, to re-evaluate their current predicament, and stitch up each other's wounds.

"That means we're gonna grow old someday..." Eggsy said, thinking back to the old couple that had resorted to killing them.

"Eggs. We were always gonna grow old. Hate to break it to you." Roxy said as she finished stitching his shoulder's glass shard wound. She handed the needle and gauze to Eggsy.

"I thought we'd die young somewhere. Go out guns blazing. Together of course. I never pictured us together in an old house with old faces." He said as he started to disinfect and stitch her thy wounds.

"Why would you? There isn't an us that grows old together. Unless there's something you should tell me." Roxy subtly hinted, watching him sew her wounds shut with a close eye.

Eggsy stopped for a moment, still focused on the needle, and he hesitated before his response. "Well, I picture us growing old together... as neighbors. You across the street or somethin. Good old friends who's kids grow up on the same streets. I'd go to your house for poker and you'd come to mine for chess."

"I see." Roxy's dissatisfaction with Eggsy's answer to her, was well hidden. "Let's get back on topic." Roxy went over the layout of the small town, and their extraction deadline, and their initial operation.

"Do you figure it's still here? Whatever Radcliffe is trying to keep us from getting."

"I'm not quite sure. But do we really want to put our lives in more unnecessary danger to check?"

The two of them pondered on this point for a mere second before nodding to each other and simultaneously saying, "yes".

"And there's still the question of why. Why does Radcliffe want us dead so badly? Why are we interesting at all to him?"

Roxy shook her head in defeat. "I don't know Eggs. But we've got to get moving if we are to reach our extraction point on time."

As they geared up, Eggsy eyed Roxy, who seemed to be more on edge than before. He wondered what could be bothering her so much. They had been in life and death situations such as this before. Oh how he wished to comfort her of the fact that they'd never failed before. And that he'd always have her back. Always.

Because even though he concealed it well, Eggsy was just as much in love with Roxy as she was in love with him. Yet their joint ignorance of that fact made what was to come all the more difficult.


	4. The Cathedral of the North

Chapter Four - Cathedral of the North

The two Kingsman agents kicked down a rusting back door to an old ominous cathedral, which large steeples reached to the heavens. As they scurried the lower levels of the empty old building, they made a shocking discovery. In that underground room sat a fleet of technical ops and screens. Yet the thing that made their hair stand up on their necks wasn't the size of the control room, it was what was on the screens. It was footage of them. Their current mission, their past missions and them before kingsman was a name that had any meaning to them.

"What is this?" Roxy took a step closer to the screens.

"I don't know Rox. But this isn't right. I've got this sick feeling-"

"We should go."

"No. We should all go. Deeper still." A voice with a thick Spanish accent cut in. Radcliffe was there's behind them surrounded by dozens of men in black. "Obtain them please. Alive. That is to be noted."

The men attacked Roxy and Eggsy from all sides. Back to back, the two Kingsman agents took them on. They beat men after men blow after blow, until they and Radcliffe were the only ones left standing.

Radcliffe began laughing. In no time his small army was replenished with an even larger one.

He began clapping, "bravo. You put up a good fight. A good show. Mr. Unwin, Ms. Morton. I almost wanted you to continue. But alas..."

Radcliffe's men shot multiple tranquilizer darts, which took some time to take effect. Eggsy and Roxy were able to take out five more men before they came crashing down.

"Tigers. Fiercer even." Radcliffe glanced down at them, "take them down to floor negative-five, holding cell eight."

When Eggsy and Roxy woke, they were sitting opposite Radcliffe. They were on a couch, zip tied to a pipe that was behind their backs.

"You were a real thorn in my side, you know," he began, not caring if they were fully listening to him, "and you were so close to exposing me and my operation... I sent people to kill you, I wanted you dead. I set up traps. But while I was watching you thwart my attempts, my admiration for you grew. You are both so intelligent, physically strong and able, and you're both dashingly good looking."

Roxy and Eggsy exchanged confused and tired looks.

Radcliffe slid his hand through his slick-back, oily black hair. "You've been culled into my program. Your genes are wonderful... A wonderful match." His eyes lit up with a glimmer of madness.

"What in bloody hell are you gettin on about?" Eggsy muttered underneath his breath. His head was still ringing from the amount of drugs in his system.

"I'm a breeder. Horses were my specialty. But even that can get mundane. Humans are a much more difficult mammal to tackle. It takes much longer to perfect. You need all the right traits and genetics to mix in just the right way. You need the right parents, with the right medical history, and with the right brains."

Roxy shouldered Eggsy's side, saying without words that she and he now both understood their situation. They were in the presence of a human breeder. Radcliffe wasn't dealing weapons, like they thought. He was breeding them.

"I won't lie, It helps immensely that these days all people want is sex. This culture's biggest craze is lust, sex, pleasure, and without the natural result. Sex without consequences. I simply take that consequence away from them. Some willingly let me take the consequence in due time. I train and raise and break it in. After it's reached an age where it can be broken in."

Eggsy became furious. His mind kept turning to his kid sister. A child who deserved better than her circumstances. A child who was not a consequence, but a beautiful gift to the world. Eggsy couldn't imagine kids his sister's age being treated like dogs in cages, being taught to bark and bite on command.

Roxy glanced at him, they were thinking the same thing. There were children in similar cells as them, on the premises, that this man had taken. He was training his 'breed' of children to be his guard dogs in a sense. Who knew how long he had been doing this? How old was the oldest of those deprive of their childhood? Deprived of love. Something these children had a right to from the moment their hearts started beating.

"You mean to say 'child'." Eggsy blurted out, "a kid isn't a consequence. It's a human being with rights. A kid isn't something to be bred, trained, or broken in. They're meant to be children. You bloody lunatic!"

"But Gary, I've bred and trained many children. It can be done. I've created the most beautiful, and physically able, and intelligent... If you met them, you'd marvel at my creation."

"You're not God." Roxy laughed, "you can't create life. You'll never be able to. No matter how many woman you have raped. No matter how many children you have taken from their mothers and train to be your personal slaves."

"No. You're right I can't create life, but I can guide it. I can lead life to come in the form I see fit. I don't take anything from mothers. They don't have anything taken from them, because they had nothing that was theirs to begin with. They never see the child they birth, that way they never have to part with it. And I never have women raped. They comply willingly. It's simple." Radcliffe faced Eggsy. "Gary, you will knock up you're partner here or you're both going to be killed. Or you'll die watching each other be tortured slowly and systematically."

Radcliffe turned back to Roxy, "see, simple. Though it'd be a shame to waste your genes. You're both such near perfect specimens." Radcliffe sighed.

"And if we do as you ask, you let him go?" Roxy asked with a blank face.

Radcliffe smiled. "No. we don't normally let the father leave till the consequence arrives. But if that's your request, I'll give it to you. Your child would be a wonderful mix. Though you'd stay till your term is up."

"Noted."

Eggsy stared at Roxy in disbelief. She thought she could get him to leave her. She thought somehow that Eggsy would save himself and leave her to deliver their potential child, alone. While being under the care of a mad man, for nine months.

"Roxy?" Eggsy eyed her starring at the floor of their shared cell, which felt like a sad attempt at a motel room. Radcliffe had long since left, and she had just finished pacing across the room for three hours.

"Roxy,"

She said nothing.

"Roxanne," Eggsy pleaded.

She finally turned to him. "Eggsy. I want you to know something. When you get out I want you to tell my father that I'm okay."

Eggsy shook his head in agreement, though he knew she was trying to say something else. Her father had been dead since she was seven.

Roxy pulled on Eggsy's shirt to bring him closer. She moved him in between her and the picture on the wall.

"Gary- I-"

Red flags were being raised in Eggsy's mind. She never called him Gary.

"Look at me," she said. Though her eyes were looking at her hand. She was signing something. British sign language. Her hands were moving to create words in a beautifully fluid manner.

"Yes," Eggsy said, trying as hard as he could to keep up with her fast signing.

"I want you to get it over with now. I want you to get out."

This conversation was for show, Roxy's pace had been a mapping out of the cameras in the room. While Eggsy just worried. He realized just how much of a Kingsman she was. She deserved the mantel of Lancelot more than he did the mantel of Galahad. She earned her spot fair and square, and she already had a plan for their escape right now.

"I'd never leave you. I can't leave you. Especially not after what you want us to do." Eggsy said, and signed something entirely different. Her plan required some difficult hoops to jump through, so clarifications were key.

"Eggsy-"

"No. You should never feel as if you're being forced into anything. We can figure out a way to get out of here..."

Roxy could feel the realness of their fake conversation at this moment in time. There was some truth in it, however much she wanted to believe that there wasn't.

"It's alright Eggsy. Trust me." Roxy pulled Eggsy in for a long kiss. It lasted far longer than either of them expected, but it ended like they had planned.

Eggsy gasped when the kiss ended. Roxy had stabbed his torso with a thin poker that had been hidden in her hair. He began foaming at the mouth, the poker had been coated with some poison. His eyes moved frantically from the ceiling to Roxy.

"I'm sorry Gary. I couldn't have them take something of ours." She began crying a fantastically real-fake cry. "Our child would've been too perfect. I couldn't have them take that from us. I couldn't have him take you..." She began weeping over his head, her hair covering his face as he lay on the floor.

Just as soon as Eggsy drifted off, the doors of their cell were kicked open and Radcliffe's men rushed to Eggsy, and they dragged Roxy away. She saw them declare him dead when they pulled her, kicking and screaming, from the room.

Radcliffe ran past her down the long hallway, his face was frantic and his forehead was covered in sweat. Roxy smiled. She had struck the first blow.


	5. Deeper Still

Chapter Five - Deeper Still

Eggsy unzipped himself from a body bag, and he slapped his cheeks in an attempt to un-numb his face. The drugs would take some time before they completely wore off. The perfect combination of a small amount of the particular poison from Roxy's poker knife mixed with extra tranquilizer capsules they were able to take before they fell unconscious, made for the perfect fake death cocktail. His heart rate dropped and he was able to pass as dead.

As Eggsy rolled up his body bag, he laughed under his breath.

"So much for classic army technique," he uttered to himself, remembering back to a simpler time of training and the beginning of friendships. Those days that had long since past.

He glanced at his watch. "Bloody-" the time it had taken him to wake was much longer than he and Roxy had anticipated. He couldn't fathom what they could've done to her by now, so he tried not to think about the millions of things that could've happened to her. Which in turn made him think about them all the more.

Roxy was strapped to a medical bed with Radcliffe looming over her. His eyes were red but he didn't look angry. However, the air of madness about him was still present. Roxy didn't think he could ever lose it.

"I hope you're ready Ms. Morton." Radcliffe said hauntingly, "they're still prepping the semen sample we took from your partner before his untimely death. While you were both sleeping actually. Not much time now." Radcliffe fidgeted his hands like he was a child waiting in anticipation for his favorite thing in the world.

It was strange, Roxy thought, that Radcliffe didn't begin his kidnap process with artificial insemination. Radcliffe had explained that to her. But his warped mind could only make sane people capable of understanding a percentage of it.

He loved love stories, he had told her. He always gave the opportunity for his subjects to fall 'in love', or more frankly, mutually agree to make-love for the sake of staying alive. Though another reason was that Radcliffe seemed to Roxy, to fit the description of a porn addict. A terrible realization she came to when she paced her and Eggsy's cell for three hours, finding every hidden camera in that room.

"He's a sick man," she had signed in British Sign Language to Eggsy. Right before they separated for their impromptu operation. Right before their farewell kiss.

"Eggsy." she thought to herself. He was suppose to have sent a signal by now, or help. But it seemed to her that their time calculations had been off. She wouldn't dare entertain the possibility that he wasn't able to revive himself. Yet the concern she had for him had skyrocketed. More so than the concern for herself in her present predicament.

"Not many have made it past the tournament of torture I would have put you through. Had you not killed Mr. Unwin, you'd both be there now. Some die before they create something that they know they can't keep. Your 'killing your partner' bit was unexpected. I had eyes on you both and was convinced you were in love. Either that or extremely close friends. Pulling a Romeo and Juliet confirmed my suspicions. Though normally the lovers do that together. Die, I mean to say... Yet you get to bypass the torture because my scientists say 'it'll only work now'. They can't preserve the sample for long. Science is a funny thing. One can be so fascinated by it, yet never understand it."

Roxy's heart rate accelerated as two men in scrubs and medical face masks wheeled in a shiny cart of medical supplies.

Eggsy walked slowly through a long empty, and eerie hallway. There was the distant sound of children talking. Yet something was off to him. The pitch of the voices were distinctly childish, yet the style in which they were talking was not. They weren't laughing, or speaking with different tones of voices. As he peaked into a room he saw children from the ages of 4 to 10 intellectually discussing how to dismember a persons body, limb from limb, in a way which could inflict the most pain.

Eggsy wanted to vomit.

"Who are you?"

Eggsy bolted around. He was face to face with a five year old who's presence he didn't even notice.

"Why is there blood all over your shirt?" She asked.

Eggsy smiled. Though his heart was beating out of his chest. These kids were all unknown possibilities, with unlimited potential to be vicious. They had been conditioned since birth to be what Radcliffe intended. Though what that was he didn't know.

"My name is Eggsy. And I'm a tailor. Do you know what a tailor is?"

"No." the little girl shook her head.

"I make fancy clothes fit people perfectly. I help em dress properly for the occasion. And the blood's just from an accident, me and my best mate were in."

"What's a best mate?" The girl seemed genuinely at a loss for the definition. "Is that similar to someone's favorite person to mate with?"

Eggsy, still speaking relatively soft, carefully put his words. "Not exactly. A best mate is your very best friend."

"What's a friend?" The girl asked sincerely. She seemed truly interested too, as if she wasn't some stiff robot like she seemed at first glance. She seemed for a second to be an actual child. "Is that like my brothers and sisters?" She gestured to the room.

"Almost. A friend is like a brother or sister, only that you didn't grow up together. A friend is someone you chose to be a sister or brother too, even though they're not your family or a part of your home. A best mate is someone you chose to be a friend too, that you'd chose their company over that of any other friend or brother or sister. Being a best mate is having that person's back and being there for them no matter what. Doing whatever it is in their best interest, over whatever's in yours." He wondered how Roxy was, though he knew she could always handle herself.

The girl just looked at Eggsy for a long moment. "You know, you're very strange. But you have interesting information that I don't yet possess. I want to introduce you to my brothers and sisters." The girl grabbed Eggsy's hand, very firmly, and dragged him into the room full of children who didn't seem very much children like to him.

"This man. He's a tailor who's got a best mate." She said interrupting her siblings' lesson. "He's told me so much new information. And he's not lying about it."

The other children, her brothers and sisters all stared blankly at her and Eggsy.

"He's an outsider. Master said that outsiders were not to be tolerated. That they don't belong here, he's to be reported immediately." An older brother of hers said starkly. He seemed to be near the age of 8.

"No." The girl still holding Eggsy's hand said firmly. "He can teach us so much new information. Master always said that the best thing we can do is learn, and use that knowledge to help us serve him. This tailor knows many things, and he's honest, and I don't hate him like I do all other outsiders that come here to do work."

"No. This man must not poison all our minds. He is an outsider, and he must serve his purpose without interfering in our lessons 24!"

Her name was 24, Eggsy realized. They didn't have names, they had numbers. How many there could be, Eggsy didn't know. But he had to get them out. As many as he could possible.

"My name is Eggsy, and I'm not here for my tailor work. I'm not here to do the work of your master. But I am here to teach you. I want you all to know that you are at an age where you can decide for yourself what it is you want to be and what it is you want to do."

All the children were looking on at him, studying and absorbing his every movement and word.

"I know there's been times where you've doubted your master's intent. He's taught you, you've learned to love him and him alone, and serve him and him alone. But the world is so much bigger than you know, and there's a lot your master hasn't shown you. He doesn't love you. Your families love you. He took you away from your real families. I'm here to take you away from this place. If you'd like. I'll teach you all I know so that you can make an informed decision away from here. But we have to go now." Eggsy tugged on 24's hand and turned to her, "my best mate's in danger."

Eggsy was able to, with his enchanting speech, win some of the children over to his side. 24 didn't let go of his hand as he exited, and several more of the others followed them. Though Eggsy was surprised that he wasn't attacked by the lot of them. They saw something in him, and that's what compelled most of them to follow him, and the other's to refrain from killing him.

24 led Eggsy to the nursery, where three toddlers played under the watch full eye of a robot. Whom Eggsy dismantled quickly. He was also led to a room with a single baby in it, who seemed to be 6 months old. Eggsy took the babe into his arms and he almost let a tear fall as he looked into the innocent child's eyes. It was so small, so alone, and yet so precious. The baby boy had to be protected. Though not by him.

Eggsy realized that as a kinsman agent, he wouldn't have the opportunity to hold a child that was his. He'd never want to have children who's parent's lives were always questionable as to being alive or not. Not having his father growing up, crushed him, and his mother. He never forgave God for taking his father from him, and breaking his mother like it did. He'd never want to put a child, let alone his own, in that same possible situation, on a day to day basis.

Roxanne screamed a cry of pain as she dragged herself out of the medical room she had lay waste too. There was blood on her hospital gown, tangles in her hair, bruises on her knuckles, and there was a large metal syringe sticking out of her side. She had been stabbed with that large 'doctor's tool'. Though anyone would be horrified if they came across the man who had stuck it in her. Roxy had completely torn him apart. Though with good reason.

She closed her eyes tightly as she prepared to pull the very long needle out of her side. As she was about to pull out the instrument, a man stood over her and stepped on it causing an immense pain. Radcliffe was there. His face was covered in blood, and he seemed to be missing a limb or two. But the thing most different about him was his angry breathing, that matched that of a dying wolf, which also seemed to be more threatening than his horrifying complexion.


	6. A Tragedy Story

Chapter Six - A Tragedy Story

"It's a tragedy when two lovers have to die. All in the same day, when all I wanted was to create the perfect child for them. I wasn't going to kill anyone! Not till after the deed was done, however."

"You're sick Radcliff."

"At least I'm not sick in love with a dead man. I've never been sick in love, thank heavens! Or I might have reproduced, a sick and weak and ugly version of myself, doomed to live in a world where perfection is exactly what they're not."

"I'm so glad you didn't reproduce too." Roxy fisted Radcliffe's leg, to get him off the needle. She pulled it from her side and stabbed him with it.

Radcliffe wouldn't have it, though he did seem to be finally slowing down. He inhumanly pulled out the thorn from his side and began stabbing Roxy with it again. She was only able to dodge four blows, due to her being on the floor, and in unimaginable pain. She was stabbed three more times, however.

"You were supposed to listen to me! To do my bidding!" He was screaming.

Roxy had to think fast or she'd be all sorts of immobile. Just to the left of her, a power socket was lending its energy to a power chord that led to a nearby vacuum charging station. Radcliffe was surprisingly, and freakily a clean freak, who's vacuum robots roamed the halls.

Roxy grabbed the chord and used what strength left that she had to jump on Radcliffe's back. She used the chord to wrap it around his neck. He fought back hard, throwing punch after punch at Roxy's back and legs. He didn't seem to feel the suffocation his was going through. As he fell to the ground with Roxy on top of him, he let out the last few words. "Beau... ah- chil... could've- ...ade"

Roxy punched his face a few more times after he had died just to be sure. She checked his pockets and found a device that seemed to control the locks of the whole underground facility. Roxy also found in his jacket, a drug injection device. The man didn't seem to take a hit like a normal man because he couldn't feel anything. Roxy scoffed, then pocketed the device.

Just as she stood and started to walk away from a room she would rather leave to be forgotten. Footsteps of a large group sounded in the distance. They were getting closer, and fast. Roxy went back to Radcliffe's corps and took the cord from his neck, which was dripping blood. She neared the corridor's end as she prepared to attack the incoming assailants.

Eggsy and a dozen children came running around the bend, right into Roxy.

"Rox!" Eggsy shouted with concern. She did not look okay.

"I'm fine Eggsy." She said halfheartedly, while she counted and observed the children he had following him, and the baby in his arms.

"We've got to go, now." Eggsy turned to 24, who he had given a new name, "Foura, help my best mate out would ya?"

The little girl went to Roxy's side, and much to the kingsman agent's surprise was able to help carry half of her weight. Roxy was, at this time, so happy she had deformed Radcliffe's face, she couldn't possibly imagine what these children would do to her if they had seen her kill their master.

Just as they started to pick up speed, a base wide alarm started to ring. Red flashing lights flickered everywhere. "This way!" Roxy shouted and led the way holding Radcliffe's device in her hand.

The rest of Radcliffe's children, who didn't come with Eggsy, were with a group of Radcliffe's men and gaining on them. Eggsy, Roxy and the kids were able to make it to the outside world, above ground. Right before Radcliffe's brainwashed men caught up to them.

"Rox! Call home!" Eggsy shouted as he started to take on ten of Radcliffe's men, with a baby still in his arms. The children, all of them, had frozen in place about them. They were looking around in awe astonishment at the very boring town of Watterveilt, Belgium. They had never been to the outside world or breathed fresh air. Their complexions of wonder were evident of that.

Roxy bolted to a near by tree, were an umbrella leaned on the trunk. Roxy opened the umbrella and pressed multiple times on the screen or inside roof of the umbrella, while she ran back to Eggsy's side. The two of them used one umbrella to take out thirty of Radcliffe's men. Back to back they used the umbrella to shield them, hit for them, fire for them, and zap for them, multiple assailants.

As they leaned on each other for support after their victory the sound of a helicopter came from above. The extraction team had arrived, and with two kingsman issue helicopters. A team of child specialists and Interpol agents came rushing out after the copters touched down.

The baby in Eggsy's arms was whaling uncontrollably loud, him and Roxy came to notice. Roxy tried to shush it, and smile it back to quiet, but not until Eggsy took him aside to rock him and sing to him, did he quiet down.

"His name's Lee. Take good care of him." Eggsy said as he handed the baby boy over to the child specialist.

"Foura?" Roxy said as she approached 24, the young girl. "I want to thank you for your help today."

To this Foura just stared blankly.

"Sweetheart, I'm saying thank you, to which you'd reply you're welcome or my pleasure."

"Which means?"

"You're happy that you did do what you did that I'm thanking you for." Roxy smiled, then handed the little girl the umbrella. "You hold on to this, cuz about twelve years from now I'm going to want it back."

"Okay. And... what is your number- er name?"

"It's Roxy."

"Roxy, tell your best mate thank you for me."

Roxy smiled, they only knew her as Eggsy's best mate. "I will. And I know he'd say that it was his pleasure to do so back."

"Really?" Foura smiled.

"Yeah. I know my best mate well."

As children filed into one of copters, Roxy and Eggsy filed into the other. They sat down in the back seat, as the pilot shafted their corse. There was silence, and heavy breathing, as well as water drinking that followed.

Roxy found a first aid med pack behind the first class liquor cabinet. She began stitching up Eggsy's singular stab wound and cleaning his other wounds. He stopped her, insisting without words, that she was the one that needed the attention. He began cleaning her multiple stab wounds and dressing her cuts and bruises.

Eggsy was quiet, shockingly quiet however. The last time they had spoken was in a cell where they were about to be forced to do something neither of them wanted to be forced into. Then the last interaction they had right after they kissed for the camera, was when Roxy whispered a comforting word in his hear as he drifted off, and as she placed the revival capsule in his mouth. Much had happened since that encounter, for the both of them.

Roxy eyed Eggsy curiously, his eyes were redder than she had ever seen them. He had been crying recently, or trying not too. "Is the hydrogen peroxide messing with your eyes again?"

"Yeah. Sure Rox."

Roxy smiled, "You can't fool me Eggsy. Not ever. You'll always be that same dork I knew from boot camp. The sweet guy who couldn't bring himself to shoot a dog."

"And what does that make you? A cold hearted smart-Alec who's doesn't give a damn?"

"No. That makes me a compelling, single, and mysterious woman. Have you not read any of the recent scripts out there? This is how 'tough' woman are portrayed in cinema these days."

Eggsy smiled, though his eyes seemed to still have that unidentifiable sadness about them.

"Tell me Eggs, why were you crying?"

He took a long breath in. The kind of long breath he always took before he started to speak honestly. Something he only ever did when in the presence of Roxanne, or the dearly departed Harry Heart. "It was... It was something I saw in the children... that's all I'll say."

Roxy shook her head in understanding. She had an idea of what it was that he saw or came to realize holding that babe in his arms. She had felt something break within her when she watched from a distance as he let his large arms delicately handed over that baby boy to the Kingsman child specialist on the other plane. He had looked so devastated after parting with him, that Roxy had to make a double take to make sure that it was indeed Eggsy who was standing there looking like a grieving young father.

They just sat there, saying nothing, for a good twenty minutes before Eggsy turned to her.

He inched closer so that only a small bit of air was between their two faces. He opened his mouth to speak, but Roxy could see in his face what it was about.

"I'm just another princess aren't I?" Roxy asked with a mocking tone. Though she was prying at something he had done and an anger that had awoken in her. She just had to know.

Eggsy became confused. "What in bloody- Rox, you're not-"

"What do you mean? Every girl dreams of being a princess." She said blankly. They both knew were she was getting on about at this point in time. She was referring to the Valentine op that started the whole thing.

He had slept with a princess captive right after he killed Valentine, stopping the tech that was literally making people tear each other apart.

"I regret it okay. I'll have you know-"

"Sure," she cut in, "like you regretted the last ten."

"There haven't been any others Rox. I swear to you-"

"So just a princess. You just take advantage of the one and you're a saint."

"No. it's not like that. I mean it felt damn good in the moment- I was a stupid kid. Things happen..."

"Things happen to everyone. Things like was waiting hours out in the blooming tundra while you got cozy with Scandinavian royalty. Merlin retold the story too many times for me to forget why you were late." Roxy shook her head, and turned away from Eggsy.

"Yeah sure, you're right. We shouldn't have left you out there. Though, you did sign up to be a kingsman. You were the only kingsman among us, and now you're complaining that you were cold!"

"So you're saying I should've just been professional on the inside too, while my fellow peers were being all sorts of unprofessional."

Eggsy scoffed, "I had just saved the world-"

"We had just saved the world." Roxy cut in. "Who had to talk your mother through prevention steps to keep her from cutting open your sister? That's right, not you."

Eggsy couldn't move his lips. She was right. He had forgotten about her and everyone else, right after he had saved world with their help. He was feeling himself too much in that moment, that he forgot about everyone else. He had been trying to make up for that and move on ever since. It was also so awkward every time he saw that Swedish dignitary-princess on tv.

Then it hit him, Roxy wasn't mad as she was jealous. There was something between them that she had never confirmed, and this proved that she couldn't deny it either. Thus it made Eggsy feel even more terrible for his past actions.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Roxy scoffed.

"No. I am sorry. Truly. After we got you I felt such a punch in the gut when I saw your face of disappointment. You had counted on me to have your back, and I let you down. I forgot something too. That I'm better than this. We're better than this. Humanity I mean. We're not animals. We're not controlled by our desires. We're human, in control, and so much more because of that. Contrary to what Radcliffe says. Though I'd rather have disappointed you than lost you. You're too good of a friend to me Rox."

"Stop it Eggsy. I know what you're trying to do..."

"Trying to? It's called reason. I am confessing my love for you, Roxanne. Reasonably that is. The way you'd have it. Or at least, I was trying too. I've been in love with you for some time now. Just too much of a arse to say anything about it." The sweat on Eggsy's temple became more evident to Roxy as he took in another deep breath. "I've held the deepest admiration for you Rox. From the moment we first met..."

"Don't even Eggsy. I know you. Better than anyone. And you know me better than anyone. What you're saying is an insult. It's an insult to our friendship and partnership. Everything we've done. I care for you too much Eggsy..."

"Not an insult. I'd never insult your or us. I have too much respect for you."

"But not enough respect for yourself." She cut in, her eyes honest as ever, like she could see straight through him. As always, she was right.

"Rox-"

"No." Roxy shook her head in acceptance. "Eggsy, don't apologize. Just stop." She pinched her temple and sighed. "You're too good of a man you know? A true gentlemen, even back when Charlie and those literal losers called you a pleb."

"Which I am. A loser as well. You won the spot."

"True... though you've always been a good friend. My best mate. You've always let me in and I've always pushed you away. I should be sorry for that. You see Eggsy I think I'm just as much in love with you as I am scared of admitting it. Which is a lot. I'll have you know."

Eggsy smirked and took her face into his hands in an attempt to kiss her, which she blocked.

"Stop Eggsy. We can't. It'd be lie if I told you I never think of us as 'us'. That is frankly the only way I think of the two of us. But we're partners, kingsman agents, best mates. If we're to do this, if we can do this, you realize there's no more 'us' in missions together. There can't be room for error-"

"You're scared it won't work out, aren't you?"

"Yes. But most of all I am scared of losing you. That and professionalism. I'm afraid of losing that too."

Eggsy shook his head to agree that professionalism could be lost to them if they didn't proceed carefully. "You know, I don't give a damn about professionalism actually."

"I know that Eggsy." She sighed heavily, then her fingers became intertwined with Eggsy's.

"You know, Radcliffe wasn't wrong. About us having the capability to create the near perfect child... you see the reason I was cryin, was because that baby I held... I held him for too long frankly. He reminded me of holding my sister, and he brought me to the realization that I won't ever be a father. I'll never have that."

"Why would you say that?" Roxy asked.

"It's just, I'll always want to- and not want to. I wouldn't ever put my son or child through what my dad put me through. Him dying on me like that. I love kingsman but I'll never forgive it for that."

"I see." She paused for some time. "Eggsy, you realize that if this works, between us, it'll get serious. That's just the only place we can go from here. I'm saying it now, because you should know, I want kids. Not because I want to be better than my abusive mother, or more present than my dead father, just because that's what I want. Don't let anything get in the way of what you want Eggs. Especially not the past."

Eggsy leaned over and, instead of kissing her, took her to his arms. They just sat there leaning and holding onto each other till the helicopter touched down. There were somethings left unspoken, though there always were things left unspoken between Eggsy and Roxy.


	7. What Follows

Chapter Seven - What Follows

It baffled Eggsy that he had never been to Roxy's house. Though he understood why with one glance from Roxy. His gaping mouth and wide eyes didn't go unnoticed by her. In his defense her house was breathtaking, if it could even be called a house.

Morton manor was an estate of large and tremendously beautiful proportions. Roxy was the soul proprietor of it, in it's entirety. She said that she made a point to always have it occupied, though. If that be by staff, relatives, or simply troubled youth.

After she had fully dealt with the death of her father, followed by her mother, she went about changing things in the house so that it served a purpose. Since she was always heading back to school, she got her father's best friend (Percival) to help her start up an orphanage-type wing of the house. It was to be a place that anyone could go to if they were in need of good help. For troubled youth, disowned young mothers, orphans, and people just trying to hide from something or someone.

The deal was, Roxy had said, if anyone wanted to stay at Morton manner, all they had to do was pull their weight. If it be by cleaning the banisters or fireplaces, mowing the lawn, or tending to the gardens, or cooking. Young people would be taught their job and continue to work for their stay, until Roxy and Percival found a better place for them.

Numerous kids walked past them and greeted Roxy warmly, as if they were all old friends, or affectionate cousins.

"Anne! How's your new job?" They'd say, with bright smiles, or, "Anne, great to see you. It's been so long." or from the younger ones it'd be, "we miss you Anne. Stay for dinner?" All the while Eggsy was practically ignored, though he didn't mind.

Once Roxy brought them to the west most study, or her 'father's corner', she sat at his desk, and Eggsy dropped onto the antique couch across from it.

"Anne?" Eggsy shook his head with a smile. "Did you introduce yourself right when we first met?"

Roxy shook her head, "Ah, I did. I go by Anne due to my identity as Ms. Roxanne Morton being a well kept secret here. I expect you to remember that." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why is that?"

"Percival and I started this place, with those beautiful souls, because I wanted to do something good, and I couldn't bear the loneliness. It was a year, with Mr. Brock of course."

"Of course." Eggsy said, agreeing with her that her family's butler was inseparable to the house.

"You see, being the bright slightly lonely eight year old I was, I thought it'd be fantastic to have a secret identity. Percival thought so too. Perhaps for different reasons than me. But we decided that they'd always hear about Ms. Morton, the woman who ran the show and opened her doors to them, and they'd never meet nor see her. Though I'd be among them, as Anne, to get to know them all and insure that they were heading on the right path, and not stealing anything. But most of all to be their friend. I came to find out I needed their friendship more."

"A spy from the start." Eggsy remarked, staring on at her fondly. He than came to notice the painting on the wall. It was of a young married couple, who's faces seemed vaguely familiar.

"My parents." Roxy moved from her desk to sit on Eggsy's lap, her eye's never parting from the painting. "They were forced together, pushed together really. By my grandparents on both sides. They were practically betrothed from childhood. It started out alright, my father told me. But things don't always turn out the way we'd like them." Roxy sighed.

"What happened?"

"It eventually started to get ugly. Their marriage was in shambles. My mother followed in her father's footsteps and became a drunk. She would sleep around as often as the sun would rise. My father turned to his family's religion, then he clung to me once I was born. I was his life's purpose, he would tell me..." she drifted off, her eyes falling away from her mother's portrait. "When I needed her the most, she-" Roxy shook her head, "After he died... she was still the same. Always out, never around, unless she'd wanted to show me off to her friends. Which was so rare. I didn't hate her though. I never hated her. Even after I found out about all the affairs and her bad decisions. My father always said that she was a special creature. Despite her best efforts she never was cut out to be a Morton, or a mother. I think he pitied her, I know he still loved her. Even if it was the idea of her that he loved. As the young girl he spent summers with. As the woman who birthed his child. Through it all, he stayed faithful, and he never uttered a word against her. Which tops off the long list of things I adored about that man. He was too good for the world, and he deserved better."

"No. I think he got what he deserved. He got the very best." He squeezed her hand. "Now show me. Where's yours?" Eggsy gestured to the painting.

Roxy laughed out loud. "No." She shook her head. "Why did I even bring you here?"

"Because you're infatuated by me?"

"No. That's not it." She grinned. "I'd say it was because I wanted to show off my wealth and really fancy house." She said sarcastically.

"But Rox. Seriously."

"Eggsy. Name one time we were together outside of work."

Eggsy's eyes searched the top of his head throughly. "Ummmm- Barcelona!" He declared. "Wait. Nope. That was a diplomatic drop. Hey how about Valencia?"

"That was a pit stop. It hardly counts."

"What about Malvern?" Eggsy seemed confident about this one.

"Okay. Malvern. I'll give that one to you. However 'short' that favor really was. But my point is, we spend so much time together, we know each other, but how much do we know about each other. We spend no time together that's just for us."

Eggsy fell silent, thinking it over in his head. "You've got a valid point. I haven't taken you out on a proper date. I'm the worst."

Roxy looked around the room, then rolled her eyes.

"That's what this is. Right. I knew that. I'm enjoying so much, getting to know you better. And your family." Eggsy's good humored smile turned soft. "But I am. I really am." Eggsy bravely brushed some of Roxy's hair out of her face. For the first time ever, she didn't grab his had to stop it. "You're so beautiful. But I must know, why do you so rarely grace Morton Manor with your presence?" he asked.

"The really question is, why do I even come at all. Honestly I'd get rid of this place if it wasn't a family heirloom. I'd downsize in a heartbeat if it meant this land would somehow still stay in the family and do some good. Yet I'm the last of the Mortons and my generous boarding to strangers situation wouldn't be welcome under anyone else's ownership. This house, its marvelous, but the memories that lurk... they're painful. That's why I'm always at my flat in London."

"I get it. My mum sold our house months after my dad died. Loosing who you love and being where they always were.. it's not easy," Eggsy shook his head.

Eggsy then proceed to take Roxy out on a "proper" date. Which really meant taking her to the pub he grew up in. After one too many tries at the perfect selfie, Eggsy resorted to storytelling. Though he wasn't the best story teller, Roxy let him believe she didn't know that yet. He recounted the tales of getting his arse whooped, and the rare tales of him returning the favor near where they sat. He also told the story of Harry's lesson on 'manners maketh men'. They then laughed about the manner as Eggsy attempted to recreate the facial expression of one of the guys Harry bested. They laughed so hard they almost cried. They both hadn't had a laugh quite like this in a long time.

"I really didn't get to know him too well. It's a shame." Roxy took another swig of her Guiness.

"You would've loved him. And he would have loved you. I think you two would've gotten along too well actually." Eggsy picked up his glass to drink from it again, only to find it empty. He just set it down and starred at the wall. Harry Heart had been like a father to him, or a really close uncle. He had saved his life in the short amount of time he spent with Eggsy. He would always be grateful for that, and he'd never forgive the Valentine's memory for that.

Roxy slid under his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you miss him. He'd be damn proud of you, you know."

"I don't know. There's a million things I haven't done. I've a lot to do still. A lot to make him proud for."

Roxy nodded her head.

"It's getting late Rox. You want to head over to my place? End the fist and last day off in a while, on a good note."

"Something my father always said, was 'never be afraid to say no'. That's the answer Eggs. It's no. Sorry. It wouldn't be good for me, and it wouldn't be good for you."

Eggsy looked on at her a little confused, and she could see the slight disappointment behind his eyes.

"I know where this is going Eggs. And I'm not going there with you. Not now. Unless that's all we are. Two people who only want sex out of each other. If that's all that matters..."

"No." Eggsy smiled, "that's not all we are. But I'm being honest, when I say I really don't see why not? I'm wondering..."

"There's a reason we haven't slept together." She paused, nervously looking Eggsy in the eye, "it's a promise I made to myself a long time ago. To wait."

Eggsy scoffed, "till you've found the 'right' man is it?"

"No." she cut in shaking her head, "Till marriage Unwin." She sighed. "You see I made a promise to myself, on my own, a long time ago. If someone was sincere enough about their intentions, they'd be chivalrous enough to do the old fashioned thing. The right thing in my book. You know me Eggsy, I never give anything to anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. Weather or not I want to. And I keep my promises, I do what I say I was going to."

Eggsy remained silent for some time. "So... you're saying you want to get married?"

"Eggsy you're one of the most brilliant people I know, but you're such a dim wit. That's not what I"m saying. Absolutely not. Not now anyways." She shook her head at Eggsy. "The main point, Eggsy, is that our relationship is built on more than attraction and sex. There's more here and you know it."

"Alright than."

"Alright than what?" Roxy inquired.

"A proper courtship it is. Since it's what you'll have. And no ones ever made me look at it this way. It's refreshing somehow. I just don't see why you didn't say anything earlier. You're my best mate. I'd never go on judging you for anything. I mean, maybe at first..." Eggsy smiled in good humor.

Roxy smiled at his tease, then she turned to him, "I don't know Eggsy. Things like boundaries, discipline, love and sex. They go together, they're complementary, but not everyone sees it that way. People I've known... let's just say I don't know them anymore."

"Rightly so." Eggsy nodded his head. He intertwined his fingers with Roxy's, then isolated her ring finger. He eyed it closely. "What's your ring size Rox, I hope you know I'll not wait too long." Eggsy winked at her, to which she shook her head with a comical frown. Then they both began laughing, and continued to do so until they left the pub.

"I'll drop you off. Yeah?"

They walked arm and arm down the streets. They weren't particularly trying to find a cab, for walking arm and arm was quite preferable. Roxy leaned her head into Eggsy's shoulder and for the first time in a long time they felt not a care in the world. They almost felt as if they weren't world class secret agents. As if they were just two young people in love. As if their story was a simple story, or even a story at its end.


	8. Infatuation of Expectations

Chapter Eight - Infatuation of Expectations

It was a mutual decision that they discontinue their team missions together. It wasn't a typical thing for two Kingsman agents to be in a partner type situation as Eggsy and Roxy were, in the first place. For the sake of their relationship's longevity, and professionalism, they sat down with Merlin.

"We love having each other as partners, but we don't need each other to succeed. We've decided that Kingsman could use more coverage on the map. We enjoy each other's company too much to keep taking advantage of the team missions." Eggsy said, glancing at Roxy.

"Though we'll work together when the time calls for it. Happily." Roxy added.

"About damn time," Merlin said, pushing the glasses up his nose, "we've needed you split ages ago, and since you were both rookies we- well I thought I'd let you have it. Keep an eye on each other and getting acclimated. Speaking of about time, we've finally finished vetting the remaining out of service Kingsman agents. You both better be ready to meet the new Arthur. 0060 hours, be here suited up and the other knights will be tuning in as well. Than you're both getting your next assignments." Merlin handed them both tablets with their missions all mapped out. "Lancelot, you fly out first thing this afternoon. Galahad, you're first thing tomorrow morning. But local."

Eggsy glanced at Roxy, he knew they would be seeing less of each other, but he hadn't realized just how soon.

"By the way, you'll both be pleased to know that the wrap-up of the Radcliffe operation is going swimmingly. That drug injection devise that you found off his body, Roxy, was quite the jackpot. We were able to track the drugs and the devise to a large underground dealing and manufacturing drug company that he had partnered with. They've all been taken care of, and dismantled thanks to you two. Also, I'm sure you'd be curious as to know what happened to the children you saved. They're doing well, all trying to adjust to childhood life. We thought it best not to separate them, and give them all slow and steady movements into society. You've both been given authorization to visit them if you'd like. Anytime you're open, which will be no where near soon, knowing your schedules."

"Fantastic to hear, Merlin." Roxy said, her eyes sparkling.

"Now you'll see in your briefing Galahad, that your mission requires you to get a brand spakin new suit. Mr. Harold will take care of you down stairs. Whenever you're ready."

"That it?" Eggsy asked.

"That's it. Good luck you two."

The two agents made their way to the tailor.

"No, it's alright. I can do it. I need to practice anyways. I am a tailor aren't I?" Roxy said, as she politely took the measuring tape from Mr. Harold, the old man who's job as cover tailor was always fantastically done. Both as a front cam and a tailor. He did teach all the kingsman their craft too. In tailoring of course.

As Roxy fitted Eggsy for his brand new red velvet suit, it finally hit him. He had a seriously hot girlfriend, who was also a serious girlfriend, whom he had never properly introduced his mother. He'd never even brought her to meet his kid sister. Though the time for that would come. Just like the sun always did morning after morning. The inevitability of a future with the girl he fell for, was the reassurance he needed to keep him from slipping up. He had something he had to live for, and someone to make proud. Thus, he could never fail.

"Two Kingsman together is uncharted territory." Mr. Harold said, leaning on the door post, looking on at them with his signature kind, old, green eyes.

Eggsy turned to him, "We can be the Trail Blazers." He said, with a fiery foresight in his eyes, and a smile on his face.

"Professionally." Roxy cut in, smiling at Mr. Harold, and straightening Eggsy's neck to take the right measurements.

"Of course." Eggsy smirked. "If that's what you'll have. Professionally and stylishly."

"Is there any other way?" Roxy asked with a smirk.

"No. There most certainly is not." Mr. Harold agreed, then patted them both on the back. "Good luck to you both then. God speed." Mr. Harold then left the fitting room, closing the door behind him.

"Finished." She uttered.

Eggsy stepped down from the platform and stood in front of Roxy.

"Stay safe out there. Alright?" He uttered.

"You don't have to worry about me Eggs. I'll be fine. I worry about you. You were the one that didn't get the initial spot in Kingsman," she teased.

"At least I'm not one so affluent that I had to change my name among my friends."

"Taking it a little too far there," she shook her head.

"Just a tad?" he took a step closer.

She followed suit, "Just a tad."

"Bring me back a souvenir from your travels?" He interlocked his fingers in hers.

"Anything"

"Your smile"

Roxy punched his shoulder lightly, "you're cheeky. You know that?"

"Yeah"

Their lips became affixed together as the strong affinity between them had mixed with the knowledge of their coming separation.

"I forgot to tell you two-" Merlin said opening the door, his eyes fixed on his tablet until he looked up.

What he saw was what looked like Roxy measuring Eggsy's collar, though she seemed slightly frazzled. Since she had just been snogging her boyfriend and was now trying to hide it.

Merlin assessed their faces for but a moment, "as I was saying, I forgot to tell you two that the new Arthur wants you both suited up in your classic Kingsman suites. Not the ones you're getting fitted into."

"Noted," Eggsy said, staring with no emotion at the wall.

"Good." Merlin said, then left promptly. Though he could tell he had interrupted something. However, he thought it was just a conversation.

Eggsy smiled at Roxy, and they burst out laughing. They did it quietly though, in true spy fashion. Giggling with covered mouths, and sneaking in a few more kisses. They felt like giddy teenagers.

Eggsy threw his arm around Roxy as they laughed, he was so pleased to see her in such a good mood. Smiling and laughing was not something she did all that often. Though he loved making her smile, and laugh. More than he could say. He took a deep breath. "But please do stay safe out there. I won't have your back..."

"Eggs, I'll be fine. It was me that always had your back remember?"

"Seriously Rox. I don't want anything happening to you. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen..."

"I don't see how you can live with yourself now." She made a downward glance at him, then she grinned. "But you know I will be fine Eggs." she said with a serious tone, "You'll be fine too. Won't you?"

"Yeah. You're right."

"Although tomorrow is never promised, we've done this a million times. Mission go, success, then go home. Or on another mission. We really don't get that much time off now that I think of it..."

"Yeah, but we were doing it together. Two mates, taking on the world, back to back. Unstoppable."

"We're still unstoppable, and together. Two mates, just a bit further apart. But you realize that if you're not feeling up to the solo missions thing, it's okay to ask for help." She joked.

"I don't know what you're on about. I'm perfectly fine on my own I'll have you know. It's just... It's just that I'll miss you Rox."

"Oh Eggs. I'll miss you just the same. Who will I have to make fun of Merlin with?"

"I'm sure you'll never find anybody who throws shade at Merlin quite like I do. Positive."

Roxy sighed, "It'll be an adjustment, but nothing either of us hasn't already been through. We'll be fine. We're adapters, you know?"

Eggsy shook his head in agreement. "And what is it they say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Yes. I do think that's what they say."

The two agents met the elderly new Aruthor after a few longing glances at one another. Roxy also had to actually measure Eggsy without getting distracted for once.

Arthur greeted them with respect, and they did likewise. He shook their hands and they all sat at the meeting table, joined by the virtual faces of all the other Kingsman. They shared a toast to commemorate the new leader and partnership. Then all exchanged a few kind words before the close of the meeting. Perceval winked at Roxy before his hologram had to vanish. And she knew what he meant by it.

"Just another week at work. I don't even think I have to wish you two luck on these two. You're hardly rookies anymore." Merlin said, then carried on in conversation with the new Arthur.

The two Kingsman agents went to tea at a nearby café, after they suited up and properly prepared for their coming missions. They had a wonderful conversation about shoes and ambassadors. And how most ambassadors they've run into end up having terrible or fantastic tastes in shoes, nothing in between.

Roxy glanced at her watch when she realized she was enjoying herself too much. She frowned at Eggsy.

"That time ain't it?" He looked off at the London streets.

Roxy reached over the table and moved his face to hers. "Yeah. It is." She bit her lower lip, and she just looked him in his eyes for a good minute.

"Sometimes you scare me Rox." He said honestly, still holding her gaze.

She sighed. "Sometimes- most times you scare me."

They embraced, then said their goodbyes.

Eggsy kissed Roxy, she then straightened his tie as he fixed the glasses back onto her nose.

"Off to work then."

"I'll see you in a bit. Alright?"

"Yeah. Call me Eggsy."

"After I finish saving the world."

"Likewise."

They called two cabs and Eggsy made sure to open the door for Roxy's. "You take good care of her," he said to the driver as he waved them off.

"That your wife?" His cab driver asked. She fit the description of an often eavesdropping woman in her fifties.

"Nope. But she sure is my girl." He replied as he smiled at the storefronts they passed.


	9. Fast Car

Chapter Nine - Fast Car

Since Roxy's month and a half long undercover operation took longer than anticipated. She reflected on the hard job as she, under an alias, flew on a commercial flight back to England. As Roxy's plan reached its high altitude, she started to feel a little less than sick to her stomach. Her hands squeezed the life out of her chair arms. The old lady sitting next to her looked at her with concern. She handed Roxy a barf bag, to which the Kingsman agent shook her head with a smile. Roxy wasn't ever squeamish during flights, nor was she one to take help unless she really needed it.

Twenty minutes later, after Roxy used up both the kind old lady's barf bag and her own, the flight attendant leaned over to her.

"Ma'am," the middle-aged stewardess began, "you better head to a doctor right when we land."

It was pretty clear now, that Roxy must've caught a sickness of some sort.

"Which one? The 3rd, 10th, 11th, or 12th?" Roxy joked, referencing one of her country's most popular shows, despite her uneasy health.

The stewardess smiled, then Roxy nodded reassuringly, letting her know the doctor was in her plans. Even if it wasn't the time traveling one.

Roxy ended up at the doctors' office of a family friend she hadn't seen in a long time. She figured that if she had to go to an office, she'd much rather go to someone she knew. She really couldn't stand doctors offices or doctors, or nurses.

Sitting down in the waiting room for the doctor, she felt like she was waiting on her impending doom. Why hadn't she become a doctor? Or married one by now to get out of going to the doctor. She always felt awkward, scared even, sitting in the waiting rooms. It was somehow much harder, to tell the truth to a professional health consultant and let them help you than it was to stitch up one's own wounds and grit your teeth through the pain.

Her calling Eggsy while waiting made the whole ordeal tolerable. It was even an enjoyable ordeal when he picked up.

"Your dog is picking on JB again." The young man on the other end of the line said first thing.

Roxy smiled. She could tell by his voice that he was smiling. "Well, I better have my dog put down than. Oh, wait... I already tried that. It was a blank wasn't it?" She teased.

"I'll never live that down will I?"

"Eggsy, there are many things you'll never live down."

"But in all seriousness, your dog is bullying JB again. My mom's been calling about it. She keeps telling me to take care of it."

"Maybe you should."

"What?"

"Hire a dog sitter for JB and let my wonderful dog stay with your mom. We both know your little sister isn't in love with your dog, it's mine."

Eggsy shook his head, then took in a large breath, and he sighed. But the good, positive kind of sigh. He really needed to hear her voice right now. And she could tell.

"What's up Eggsy?"

"Just work. It's a pain when things fall through. We had- actually I'd rather not burden you with the details. Let's just say it's been a long few weeks..."

"I bet. Your op, It's not supposed to be easy."

"Neither was yours. I mean I should have it down by now. My op's taking far longer than we anticipated or wanted. I'm just frustrated at myself. There are things I should've done, that could've made things turn out differently. But that's just life, and operations. They're just as unstable as our dogs' relationship."

Roxy chuckled at his joke, then she sighed. "You're too hard on yourself you know? Someday you're going to run yourself into the ground trying to prove something. You've nothing to prove Eggs. Your mother and sister will always be proud of you. You must know that you'll never be able to taint my pride in you either. No matter what you do. Unless you cheat on me. That's a different story."

"A story you will never hear." Eggsy assured her. "But thanks. I'll try not to run myself into the ground."

A little kid near Roxy sneezed loudly into his mother's jacket. To which Roxy shuttered. She couldn't stand sickness.

"What was that?" Eggsy asked.

"It's just a kid at the doctors' office."

"You're at a doctors office. Are you okay?"

"It's nothing," Roxy said into her phone, to Eggsy on the other end.

"Roxy. If you're in a doctors office as we speak, it's not nothing."

"But it is Eggs. It's just- I got..." she sighed, "I can't believe I'm telling you this... Well, I got plane sick. Or air sick. I'm not sure what they call it. But yeah..."

Eggsy began laughing. "Alright. Alright. I mean I know that you don't normally get queasy very easy, but... I'll stop laughing now actually. If you feel like you should be there. You should be there. You sure you're okay? We're still on for lunch first thing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And yes, we're still on. I just don't see why we couldn't go out tonight. I want to see you already. It's been too long."

"I'm working Rox. You know that." His voice aimed disappointment at his job for but a moment.

"True. You're a good enough of a spy to sneak off and get back in time... But in that case, I'm going to check into work tonight. Have a cuppa with Arthur, debrief..."

Roxy noticed the noise in the background of Eggsy getting louder. His breathing quickened too. She knew what followed.

"Rox. Sorry I've gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow, yeah?" Eggsy hung up and rushed back to his mission. He was still dressed in his red velvet suit. Gering back up to get to work after his much-needed break.

During her check-up, Dr. Henwitch said that nothing was wrong, per say. So the doctor went out on a whim and had a test run. The results were conclusive. They were also shocking.

"You really are sure Dr. Henwitch?

"100 percent, love. I'm sorry-"

"No don't be sorry. This isn't something to be sorry for. I'm not dying. Nothing's wrong... it's just so unexpected." Roxy shook her head at nothing in particular. "I'm pregnant?" She said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Yes dear. You are."

Roxy almost wondered how this happened. Then she immediately found herself strapped to a medical bed in the white room of Radcliffe's enormous underground basement. The artificial insemination Roxy thought she had thwarted, had actually occurred. It must have been while she was sleeping. She couldn't recall when it had happened, but she knew that it did.

"Damn Radcliffe," she uttered under her breath.

"I've a phone if you need to call someone."

"No. I'm fine. Or should I start saying we're fine?" Roxy smiled uneasily.

Dr. Henwitch reached out a hand to place on Roxy's. Roxy was thankful at this act of comfort. Because although Roxy was a world class spy, an Oxford graduate, and a very well off young woman, this pregnancy scared her beyond belief. What this meant for only Roxy, paled in comparison to what it meant for Roxy and Eggsy. Both separately and together.

"I have an Obstetrician/gynecologist you might want to see. You're only about, I don't know... two months in. But it'd be good for you to go see him." The Doctor handed her a card. "Also, congratulations. Whether or not you realize it. You're a mother now. Whatever you do from here on out is your decision."

"Oh, I'm keeping this baby," Roxy said quickly. Though after she said it, she realized how quick she was to say it. There was never any way she'd say no to a child, even if it wasn't the child of someone she loved dearly. She knew how precious a life was, regardless of its circumstance for arriving. Roxy placed a hand over her belly and she smiled. Though the heartbeat wasn't yet there, she knew that she and Eggsy's child was. There could be no other father, Radcliffe was obsessed with mixing hers and Eggsy's DNA. That bizarre thought comforted her, somehow.

Roxy thanked Dr. Henwitch and went to the nearest Off License store to pick up two Cigars. One for her and one for Eggsy. She really didn't know how he would take it. She didn't really know how she would take it thinking on it. What would she do? Would Kingsman be understanding? How would it reflect on her as an agent and the first female agent? How would her mentor look on at her? As she handed the cashier the most expensive cigars she could find, she pondered on how she'd fare as a mother.

This thought shocked and scared her the most. It compelled to bolt out the door once she bought her tobacco. She held her tears until she had gotten into a cab. She had it take her to her parents grave.

She stood looking down at the dark and bleak headstones. The slabs of rock where she rested her head, while she was growing up. The grass that was watered by her tears over the years. The names chiseled into the stone.

She sat back to back with her father and mother's shared tombstone. A large one at that. She let a few more rare tears slide down her face.

"What a way to spend a day off, right Father?" Roxy chuckled through her watery eyes. "I'm not saying I'm not glad for it. It's just that, I don't think I can do this. I'm so glad, so excited to be waiting on a human being that's my child. My own kid, who's growing inside me as I speak... But I'm terrified. I'm terrified I'll end up like her. I know I can be different. But how can I without you? You alway said you'd be there. And you're not."

Roxy let the tears fall, as she continued on speaking to someone she hadn't spoken aloud to in years. Despite him being dead. After she realized that all these years her mother was so close by, she decided to talk aloud to her too. She yelled a lot and cried even more. Ultimately she forgives her. Although she was long gone, she forgave her mother and was able to let a part of herself move on.

Roxanne Morton waved at the taxi driver to wake him up. He was sitting there for a good three hours. He ruffled his hair and blinked his eyes a few, as Roxy gave him directions to the Kingsman storefront.

Feeling around the back seat she picked up her phone. She still felt like she wasn't complete. Roxy still hadn't called Eggsy, perhaps she was subconsciously procrastinating. She rung him four times before giving up. Then she decided to call Percival. Who answered promptly.

"Darling!" Percival greeted warmly, "it's a beautiful day isn't it?"

This was code for 'I'm not actually able to talk to you normally at the moment for I'm using our phone call for another purpose'.

To which Roxy responded, "hmm. Yes. Lovely indeed. Though the weather in England always is lovely and gloomy. Though I doubt you're in England. I won't be needing your umbrella by the way." The umbrella was code for urgent help.

"Delightful." He then laughed at nothing. "Yes. I do think blue is your color darling." Which was code for go on.

"Uncle, I have to tell you something. Let's say monumental."

"I think green is your color too. Don't ever limit yourself."

Roxy hesitated. This was harder than she thought. "Uncle I'm... I'm pregnant. I just thought you should know."

"Wait- what?!" Perceval said breaking his cover voice. "Where's the boy? I'm going to kill him, and get him-"

"Stop. Uncle- it's not his fault."

"It most certainly is!" Perceval shouted.

"It was the operation. Radcliffe. You read my report. I didn't leave out anything. Except for how long I was out. There's really no telling. It's definitely possible they inseminated me while I was out. It lines up two. I'm about two months in."

"By Jove! I don't know what to tell you, dear. I mean-"

"You could congratulate yourself. You're going to be an uncle again."

"You're right. I guess you're right. As soon as I get back we're having dinner. You, me and the boy."

"He has a name Uncle."

"He does dosen't he?" Percival joked, "I should actually congratulate you then. Congratulations. Take care now, and you should probably find your way to a doctor. However hard that is for you."

"You'll be pleased to know, I already went."

"Atta girl. You take care now. Don't do anything drastic till I get back."

"Uncle. You forget you trained me in the arts of drastic."

"Alright. See you later. Cheerio!" Perceval hung up the phone. Just as Roxy's cab entered London.

She checked her phone again, no return calls from Eggsy. She rang him again as they turned down the street that Kingsman tailors lay in.

Just as they turned the corner a loud booming sound screeched through the sky. "Stop the car!" Roxy cried out to the driver, who did as he was told.

The sound grew louder quickly. They sat not four store fronts down and watched as a missile took out Kingsman Tailor's, in a large heap of expositions and smoke and shrapnel and dust.

Roxy sat there in shock till it hit her. "Turn this car around. And drive us fast for Plymouth!"

The taxi driver hit the petrol, and the cab sped through the night as far away from the unprecedented attack on Kingsman. What Roxy had just witnessed forced her into survival mode. She had to face the reality that Kinsman could be exposed. That everyone she knew could be dead or almost there. The new Arthur was most positively dead and there was no doubt that the other base had been assimilated. Kingsman was under attack, and no one was safe.


	10. The Wreckage Shows

Chapter Ten - The Wreckage Shows

Eggsy smiled at the dark sky and rain that shined off the cab's window. He was clutching his umbrella in his hands and was excited to be done with his mission and reporting back to Aurther.

As his cab turned the corner, Eggsy finally took out his phone to check his messages. Roxy had called him five times. He hoped to God that she was okay. He stepped out of his cab in front of Kingsman's storefront, with his face still glued to his phone, and his hands fidgeting to open his umbrella.

As he finally got his umbrella open, and Roxy's number dialed, he looked up and at where Kingsman tailor's used to be. Eggsy nearly dropped his phone at the sight of it. A huge gaping black hole where Kingsman used to be. It smelled of smoke and burned materials, and burnt flesh.

"Roxy." His heart and mind began to race. Roxy had told him she'd be here with Arthur. It was more likely than not that she had been at this Kingsman base when someone had taken it out.

As he stood their holding back tears, he stared at the wreckage. The wreckage that meant the Kingsman had an enemy greater than they had ever known. One that knew where they were, who they were, and how to kill them.

Eggsy had to know if Roxy had been here, he had to know. He began dialing her number.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from the shadows.

Merlin walked right up to Eggsy with a grim face, and an Irish golf hat atop his head. "They know who we are. You better toss that phone." Merlin grabbed the phone from Eggsy's hands and threw it across the street. Which resulted in a loud crack heard round the world.

"Who was here? Who did this!" Eggsy blurted out. He had to know that Roxy hadn't been obliterated by a missile. He had to make sure his family was safe, he had Merlin send a quick message to his mum and sister. Telling them to get out for a while. "But who could've done this?!"

"Galahad. I don't know. But we can't find that out here. Safest thing to do is get out of this place. We're sitting ducks out in the open like this. I know a place."

Merlin took Eggsy to a safe house, with a computer that he used throughly. Merlin played back the forage of both Kingsman tailor's and Kingsman housing headquarters being obliterated. The both sat with wide mouths and rage filled eyes as the playback showed the missiles destroying their colleagues and home base.

"Track Roxy's phone," Eggsy ordered more than said, he just had to know.

Merlin did as he was told, he wanted to know as well. There were enough deaths in a day to at least search for good news. What they got was nothing.

"Her phone's still active, but it's on the street four storefronts down from Kingsman tailor's." Merlin's face was stone white. "I don't know what this means, only what it could mean. We can't jump to conclusions."

Eggsy hadn't time to listen to Merlin, for he had already gone into rage mode. He had thrown a table across the room, and it smashed into a lamp, causing a drape to catch fire. Which Eggsy ended up trying to put out, with angry grunts and curses under breath through it all.

Merlin heeded Eggsy no mind, and continued his investigative work. "Of all that is Holy... Gawain's dead. His equipments been destroyed. All other agents are offline. That's strange."

"What?"Eggsy inquired. After he spared a thought to his fallen Kingsman, Gawain. He walked over to Merlin, brushing ash off his shoulder.

"Lancelot's equitment went offline a little after Kingsman Tailors was hit."

"What does that mean?"

"I couldn't tell you Eggsy. But for now let's call it hope."

"I don't want bloody hope, I want proof that she's alive!" Eggsy shouted more to the world than to Merlin. Who at this point had figured out just how strong a bond they had. "Who did this? Who could've done this?"

"The missile's trajectory suggest that it came from America."

"Call the Queen and ring 10 Downing Street, we're declaring war on America."

"Woh woh Eggsy, moving a little too fast there. War, is never the right option. Never. That's what we as Kingsman swore to do."

"I'm sorry Merlin. I know how I can get melodramatic. Roxy always says so." Eggsy slumped down into the couch, with a frown on his face, obviously thinking about Roxy.

"It wasn't a military ballistic either. They're our allies, the states. You'll do well to remember that."

"Aye." Eggsy uttered.

"It came from an abandoned estate in upstate New York, wait-" Merlin stood from his chair and pushed aside books that sat atop the brick fireplace in the safe house. "Eggsy hand me your necklace."

Eggsy did as he was told.

The Kingsman sailor-like trinket was placed in a grove in a brick, which led that portion of the wall to move. It opened a door, to reveal a singular bottle of bourbon whiskey.

"What in blazes..."

"American whiskey Eggsy." Merlin picked up the bottle and held it up to the light. "I have no idea what it means."

"What is it suppose to mean?"

"Help." Merlin shrugged.

"If it's help they offer, it's help I'll take," Eggsy grabbed the bottle and poured himself a glass, and he poured Merlin one as well. His eyes widened as he took a large gulp. "Woh," Eggsy went for a second glance while Merlin was admiring his first.

"Exquisite, excellent," Merlin remarked.

Eggsy drank three times as much as Merlin, which resulted in a tipsy Kingsman agent singing way too much. Merlin tried to keep Eggsy in control but just left him alone after the tenth song and the eighth weeping fit.

"You are a literal mess boy," Merlin emptied the last of the bottle into his cup and noticed the emblem at the bottom of the bottle. It read 'Statesmen Liquor, Kentucky USA.' Merlin laughed. "Eggsy, how on earth did we not see this before?" Merlin turned with a smile to look at Eggsy, who was simply on the floor out cold, with a box of tissues in his arm.

"Looks like we're going to Kentucky."


	11. Into the Ground

Chapter 11 - Into The Ground

When Eggsy woke up, he was on a plane for America with a passport in his pocket that had a name that was not his own. "George L. Holt" it read.

Merlin had somehow managed to drag him on this domestic flight. He turned around to see, reading a newspaper two rows down, Merlin.

Eggsy recalled their previous night of investigation, where he drank a little more than he should have. Grieving does something to you. When you've fallen in love, and that love's been maimed, it's like you're an exposed wound.

The reality was that he never got to tell his best mate and girlfriend that he loved her. Not before she met her end. There was hope that Roxy could still be alive. But that's all it was, hope. She'd possibly resurface once their enemy was taken out, either that or he'd have avenged her by destroying whoever killed her. Or he would die trying.

Roxy's visit to Plymouth was a successful one. Her friend in military intelligence was able to get hold of the origin of the missile that had done the damage to Kingsman. Roxy also found out that the owner of the estate where the missile had launched, 'wasn't your average joe' as the Americans would say it.

On her flight to America, Roxy diligently studied "poppy" 's file. That is when she wasn't feeling sick to her stomach. What she found was astounding, and haunting. This woman lost her husband in an accident back in 1990. He was a butcher and one of the beef shredder machines broke at the worst moment. Poppy sold the cows and with that money built a fortress to keep herself in solitude.

Roxy just didn't see her motive or a possible motive. It didn't make sense, but everything pointed to her. To Roxy, it smelled like a trap. She was going this alone. But it was the only way she saw that she could ensure the safety of her fellow Kingsman agents. Not just Eggsy, but Percival, Merlin, and the other knights. Anyone who messed with Kingsman had to experience the consequences, and be made to understand that they were a pack, a family. If you came after one and their home, the others would most assuredly come after you.

Then it hit her. She was not only going this alone but was pregnant as well. Roxy had forgotten that last part in recent hours. Until she began barfing again. She had only just found out the existence of her child within her, and it had already started given her gifts. Not the pleasant kind though. And Eggsy still didn't know...

Roxy touched down at JFK airport in New York, where her non-Kingsman contact greeted her.

"Anne. You look well." A man about her age embraced her jollily. His name was Robert, and he had grown up with Roxy, and was one of the first orphans brought to the Morton Manor.

"Robert. You as well, look well. Nice suit. You look sharp." Roxy admired his business attire, that was tailored especially for him.

"All thanks to my wonderful tailor. I think her company was Kingswoman as it were." Robert joked.

"About that contact, and car I asked about?"

"All ready for you Anne. Like I said, I'd always have your back."

Robert led her to the car that he had lent her. Five men sat squarely inside it, each of them packing some sort of weapon be it seen or unseen. Robert introduced Roxy to the head of the group, who's Marine tattoos were all the resume he needed. He was a loyal and honest, but hard man. Merritt was his name, and Roxy trusted him.

Robert hugged Roxy and bided the group farewell. He had stocks and markets to get back to, he had said. Roxy was glad of that too. She loved Robert like a brother, and she really did want him as far away from her as possible, for his safety. Thus they headed for upstate New York that very minute.

Merritt and his crew followed every command given by Roxy.

They were also just a great group of chaps. Funny but professional. They seemed well experienced too, that Roxy was glad of.

"We're nearing our destination now ma'am," Merritt informed Roxy.

"That right? You boys ready?"

The men all uttered a yes ma'am, and followed Roxy out of the van, and onto the premise of Poppy's estate. Although it was in upstate New York, it felt like they were in the tropics. The plants that had overgrown the seemingly abandoned estate left a strange and eerie feeling.

Fit with her combat gear and bullet proof suit, Roxy scoped the compound while four of the men scoped the perimeter. What Roxy stumbled upon was a fully furnished and functional little town at the center of Poppy's overgrown vegetation filled property. A single diner, movie theater, and quaint little house.

As Roxy and Merritt entered the empty diner, they both lowered their guns to look at each other in confusion.

"What is this place? I thought there'd be missiles or a missile launch at least..." Merritt whispered.

"BARK!"

Merritt and Roxy simultaneously lifted up their guns at the sound of the mechanical sounding alarm.

"I'm not even going to guess what that was," Merritt remarked.

Two robot Bulldogs walked out, glistening in the sun, standing defensive stances. Their silver sharp teeth were exposed, and a low growling sound came from the speaker around their necks, which Roxy assumed to be their voice box. They had collars too, which meant they had an owner who could take full responsibility for what they were about to do.

"Boys, we need back up at our location," Merritt ordered into his com. The reply was radio static. "Boys?"

Merritt and Roxy took slow steps away from the menacing dogs. Roxy could feel the danger surrounding them. She glanced at her large Marine counterpart, and saw the sweat on his brow, and noticed the stern worry on his face. His fellow men MIA, and his current situation undoubtedly grim.


	12. Inevitability

Chapter 12 - Inevitability

"Now what have we here?" A red headed woman with an American southern accent said.

Poppy. Roxy thought.

Poppy came out to stand next to the dogs, who's eyes were still glued to Roxy and Merritt. "Now, things certainly have gotten interesting, haven't they?"

"I suppose that would depend on your definition of 'interesting' now wouldn't it?" Roxy smiled.

Poppy smiled sideways back at her. "Benny, Jet..." the robot dogs twitched at the sound of their names, their paws tapping in anticipation of their orders. For robots, they were surprisingly lively. They were dog-like in almost every aspect besides looks.

"Hold boys," Poppy said soothingly. "I never thought I'd meet another Kingsman in the flesh. I'm already sure you're one of them, dear. No offense to you," she spared a seconds glance at Merritt, before she gave her full attention to Roxy. "I thought I'd either have killed you all or forced you all into hiding. Never, in a million years, did I think one of you would be so stupid as to walk right into my trap. Tailored just for a Kingsman agent, if you know what I mean. I guess you English sound smarter than you are."

"You're quite right. Our accents really do make us sound smarter, more dignified, more charming. It's such a pain, having all these stereotypes to live up to. Somewhere along the line, I think we stopped caring, actually." The Kingsman agent tilted her head as if to challenge Poppy to continue to engage her in the game of dialogue. But Poppy proved to be a woman of few words, and more action.

"Ha. And you're funny too. Too bad. Benny, Jet, eat these folks for lunch."

The two robot dogs launched themselves at Merritt and Roxy, who's guns went a blazing. It was a spectacular show of lights and horrid sounds, from Poppy's perspective. From the outside looking in, it made out to be a horror show.

"What's that?" Eggsy Unwin asked Merlin, from behind lush vegetation that was keeping them hidden, as they sat not too far from the building.

"Not something good. I can say that for sure." Merlin pulled out a pair of very new and very technologically advanced binoculars.

Eggsy snatched them out of his hands, "Thank you." Eggsy brought them to his eyes and nearly lost his grip. "Holy-"

Merlin snatched them back, "Those were a gift, now let me see what all the fuss is about... Oh good Lord. Roxy?"

Eggsy grabbed the binoculars back from Merlin, "Yeah. Roxanne Morton, who is single-handedly taking on two robot dogs while a menacing figure looms over her. My Rox. Who's alive." Eggsy's ear to ear grin was slowly decreasing as he watched the two robot dogs start to get the upper hand in the fight.

"Robot dogs?" Merlin snatched the binoculars right back, "I've got to see this. Oh wow. You got em. Watch the left!"

Eggsy grabbed the binoculars back again, just as Roxy got the barrel of her broken rifle to stick right into the neck parts of one of the dogs, who started twitching uncontrollably afterward. "Good girl, Rox!"

Merlin stopped him, "Now what are we doing? This is not our mission. Though I'm so very glad that it popped up. We need to find who, what, when, why, and how to stop it stat. We've also gotta help Lancelot if she's in trouble."

Eggsy frowned as he continued to watch her valiant fight. "She's inevitably going to lose."

"We can't extract her, not yet, Eggsy." Merlin frowned

"I know that..." Eggsy put down the binoculars after the fight took a turn for the worse. "So, we all knew that it was an obvious trap. She made the first move to spring it. We've gotta play it smart. And Rox, you know Lancelot, she's not the helpless type. She doesn't scream in agony, she makes other people do that for her. Because she's alive," Eggsy paused and took a brief moment to savor those two words and what they meant, "she'll be fine. We've gotta figure out what this woman wants with Kinsman and what she's doing here."

"I agree. We need to search this compound, thoroughly too."

Without even a second passing, Roxy's scream was heard loud and too painfully clear. Eggsy's face turned a lighter shade. "I'll be right back." Eggsy began walking towards the diner, without as much as a word of protest from Merlin. He couldn't let anything happen to her, he was her partner, her best mate.

Eggsy took in a deep breath, and all his composure resurfaced. He smiled a small smile. "Nothing we haven't done before." He said to himself before he rushed in with his gun in his hand and his umbrella in the other.

Just as he stepped in through the shiny doors, a single gunshot rings through the whole room. Eggsy looked forward and watched as the redheaded lady falls to the floor with a gunshot wound to the chest. She fell dead, to the floor immediately. "I did not see that coming." Eggsy uttered under breath.

The one who pulled the trigger lay on the floor, covered in machine oil, and robot dog parts. She coughed a couple of times and stood up before Eggsy had a chance to help her up. She locked eyes with the astounded Eggsy, and she then turned from him to see if her fallen comrade had made it. Merritt, the marine, and contractor for hire had been the first of them to take a hit in the dogfight. He was hit hard too.

Eggsy rushed beside her to take a good look at the large man on the floor. He made multiple glances at her too. Checking to see if she was injured badly anywhere. To his great luck, he found nothing of any concern.

"He's still breathing. We need to get him extracted from here immediately."

A man who resembled Channing Tatum walked in and nodded at Eggsy, "I'll call it in." the man who Eggsy seemed to know said with a country twang in his voice.

"Good." Roxy sighed. "Could you check the perimeter for four other men, marines, same gear as this man?"

"Yes'm" The man with the cowboy had left promptly.

"And who's that?" Roxy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just some new friends of ours- Actually old friends, cousins you could even say."

"Ah," Roxy finally turned to face Eggsy, her eyes studying his face like it was the night before finals, her full attention was now on him.

He took a large breath but tried very hard to still seem composed and cool in his Kingsman suit,"Rox... I thought you were dead."

"Eggsy I can read a missile incoming alert." She joked.

"I know. It's just... It's so great that you're not dead."

"Oh come here," Roxy hugged the young man beside her, so glad that he was alive as well. "I wasn't certain either. That you were alive, I mean to say. I ended up doing some rash things. I was angry."

"You, rash?" Eggsy gasped playfully, "Never."

"There are..." she stood, with the help of Eggsy, she was now starting to feel the soreness as a result of her brawl, "things I need to tell you Eggsy."

"You did great by the way. Good job, Rox." Eggsy helped her walk over the dismembered robot dogs.

"Thanks. But there're some really important things that you should know."

"What?" Eggsy asked with his smile like there was nothing in the world that could phase him.


	13. Change

Chapter 13 - Change

"I'm pregnant Eggs."

Eggsy stopped dead in his tracks. His face turned to one of confusion, "What?" He said astounded. He didn't understand.

"Yeah. It's hard to take. And I still am having troubling taking it. But it's true. And I'm sure it's yours Eggsy. Radcliffe..."

Eggsy's face was evident that his mind was connecting all the dots. He never got to Roxy in time to help her. Not back when Radcliffe had Roxy for too long, not even now when she was pregnant and fighting Kingsman's worst enemy. Radcliffe, the bastard. He had got his way, and bred what he intended. The sick man.

But somehow Eggsy wasn't too alarmed by this. His child was currently in existance, being formed slowly but surely, in Roxy's womb. His child. Their child. Nothing could amount to the feeling he was now experiencing.

"Please, at least say something." Roxy said, studying his expression closely.

Eggsy picked her up and spun her in a celebratory circle, with a large smile on his face. He slowly brought her down, his eyes completely locked with her's. "This is incredible. I'm going to be a dad. Your going to be a mum. And we're going to do it together."

Roxy was happy beyond belief, that she and Eggsy were on the same page when it came to this news. "Now, I'm feeling a little sick because of that spin you've just put me through. But I'm too happy to scold you for it now." She buried her face in his, their foreheads touching and their eyes closed.

"Wait a second. You knew about your pregnancy before the attack on Kingsman even happened." Eggsy's eyes shot open and quickly turned suspicious. "You came here, pregnant, expecting a fight. You got one. What on earth were you thinking Rox? You're bruised, and tattered, I'm getting you to a doctor immediately."

"I'm pregnant, not disabled, or sick. You realize that right?"

"Says the woman who just complained about getting dizzy from a celebratory spin."

Roxy agreed without words, he had a point. She reminded him that she had said she had done some rash things.

"How much do you know about pregnancies anyways?" Eggsy inquired, obviously concerned for her and his unborn child.

"About the same as you I take it." She said offhandedly.

Eggsy paused. "You could be wrong. My mum was pregnant with my little sis not too long ago. My dead beat step dad was no use so I was the one taking care of her. There're things I know that I shouldn't know. You know?"

"Yeah. I take it you probably know more than me. I should buy some books..."

"Doctor first, books later. Right?"

Roxy give her man a quick kiss, his genuine concern for her wellbeing was one of the many things she loved about him. "Alright."

"Oh and Rox,"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you. Right?"

"Yeah." She brushed some stray hair out of his face. "Yeah I do, Eggs."

Merlin and the Statesman agents proceeded to search, bag, and tag the area. Their findings were horrifying and a relief. Had Poppy not been stopped, much would have been destroyed, and distributed. Many terrible things.

They found Roxy's marine boys, and were only able to keep two of them alive. Their limbs had been chopped off by a man they found in charge of one of Poppy's huge warehouses. He had a mechanical arm, and put up a good fight. Though he was someone they knew. Charlie, the old Kingsman candidate, who's family was in bed with Valentine, was the repurposed man. He looked, and acted differently now. Without an arm, a shaved head, and with different determinations, he was a threat. He went into a rage after he found out about the death of his boss who turned out to also be his lover. He was locked up quickly though, in a Statesman run prison.

The most astonishing thing that they found during the operation named "clean Poppy" was an underground prison cell. In the white walled rooms covered in sketches of butterflies, one lone prisoner. A bit kookie, and scruffy, also a little odd, the man that resided there sat shaving. The identity of this man was quite a shock. It was none other than Harry Heart, the previous Galahad, the man thought to be dead.

Roxy's marine captain Merritt made a quick recovery, feeling awful about his lost men. She felt some of that grief too, having brought them into the operation. Roxy also came to regret killing Poppy. Though it saved her life, and countless others, actually killing someone is not good for the soul. It creates a lasting stain on one's heart, which is something most Kingsman had, and could attest to the lasting effects of.

After Kingsman was cleaned back up, dusted off, and found to be well and alive again, they began the process of checking to see if all the Kingsman were well and informed about the ordeal. They were also informed about Harry Hart's return from the dead, and slow recovery from memory loss.

Once Eggsy heard of the news, he rushed to the hospital room where they had taken his now not dead mentor. Which was luckily down the hall from where Roxy was being checked for injuries.

What Eggsy found when he pushed to the side, those white curtains, was a man he didn't know.

"Hello go chap. Harry Heart, good to meet you. Or at least I think that's my name. I couldn't be sure." The eye patches Harry reached out a hand to shake Eggsy's.

"Harry? Harry. It's me, Eggsy. Eggsy Unwin." Eggsy's young eyes gleamed with excitement and wonder, not really dwelling on the fact that his old friend hadn't recognized him first thing.

Harry continued to look confused, however.

Eggsy's face turned to disbelief, and shock. He knew there would be some problems, and the memo may have mentioned memory loss, but it was Harry. "Eggsy- Gary Unwin. Lee Unwin's son." Eggsy started, hoping it would ring a bell, or unlock a memory of either himself or his father.

"I'm sorry son, I don't know any Unwins. Terribly sorry. Perhaps I did know some, before..." Harry's eyes darted off into space.

"Before what? What's the last thing you remember?" Eggsy asked desperately.

"I don't think I could tell you that, dear boy. I don't think I could even tell myself that. Not yet at least. What did I have for breakfast today Mearl?" Harry looked thoughtfully at Merlin, who stood in the corner of the small room.

"A soft boiled egg with toast. And it's Merlin." Merlin responded. He look slightly tired of answering these types of questions. Irritated too, that this Harry Hart was such a dim wit.

"Who's that?" Harry asked absentmindedly.

"Me. My name is Merlin." Merlin sighed, tired of reminding his old friend his name.

"You're sure, you don't know me. Gary Unwin, Eggsy Unwin. The boy you sprung from a police station and took under your wing to become a Kingsman. The kid you brought into a whole new world, from his dead end life, to teach him to be a better man." Eggsy's eyes seemed almost watery, he had so many emotions he was trying to hide, and his dwindling hope was trying to win his internal battle.

Harry just stared, almost teary eyed, back at Eggsy. Blank. He really wanted to say that yes, he knew the boy and had done all those marvelous things he said that he had done for him. But he honestly couldn't. He didn't remember any of that. He didn't even think the man this young lad had described could even be related to himself. "I'm so sorry." Harry said sincerely. "But what even is Kingsman? It's all you boys keep talking about. And I don't really follow anything you say most of the time. I really don't know what you're talking about or who you think I am." He became anxious and visibly distraught. "Could you all give me some room, please?"

Merlin, Eggsy, and the Statesman approved Doctor all took a step outside of Harry's room.

"This... is not looking optimistic," the Doctor said looking up from his clipboard, "currently." He added with an attempt at an optimistic tone of voice, so that Merlin and Eggsy knew there was still hope. The Doctor forced a smile, than turned and walked away.

"This is..." Eggsy shook his head, unable to find the words, in a state of almost disbelief. He knew it was past that though, he believed what he had seen. It was disbelief no longer. How could they fix Harry? Or simply help him? How would he {Eggsy} change if Harry couldn't be helped or fixed?

"Reality's a bi-"

"I was just going to say 'this is really bad'." Eggsy said, cutting in. Trying to distract Merlin from his obvious sulking/pondering behavior. Which really wasn't like him at all.

Merlin let out a solemn laugh-cuckle hybrid, something only he could accomplish. Him being the one to always bring his dry humor into the darkest situation. Merlin patted Eggsy on the back. "You're telling me."


	14. Rocks and Eggs

Chapter 14 - Eggs and Rocks

Roxy and Eggsy stood looking at the wreckage of the base where they first met and trained. They were underground and surrounded by piles of concrete, shards of glass, and rubble. They stood amongst agents running to and fro attempting to clean the mess.

There was enough emotion trapped underground here to suffocate them all. Luckily Kingsman hired a tough bunch. Also, no one focused on that stench long enough.

Eggsy turn to Roxy, "He didn't even recognize me Rox." Eggsy uttered, as he lead them to a man instructing more men.

Roxy squeezed his hand comfortingly, "Harry'll get through this. We'll get through this."

Their hands dropped, and their emotions became out of sight and out of mind.

The man instructing others turned to them with a friendly face.

"Perceval." Eggsy shook his hand, "It's good to see you alive and well."

"Likewise." The dark haired man replied, without portraying a single emotion on his face. Though you could see the bags under his eyes.

Roxy nodded her head professionally. "Uncle."

At Roxy's brief greeting the man let out a small, familiar smile. Which disappeared when he looked back at Eggsy. "And it's Arthur now. To you both."

"Uncle- They've made you the inner room Arthur?"

"An acting Kingsmen agent?" Eggsy marveled.

"Don't act so surprised Galahad. And Lancelot, you'd better drop the uncle while you're at it. We're not the men from U.N.C.L.E. now are we?" Percival cleared his throat after his failed joke. "There's much work to be done."

"No kidding," Eggsy remarked, Percival ignored him.

"With the news of Gwain and our recently appointed Arthur..." A brief moment of silence fell for the fallen agents, "We needed things to be done, messes to be cleaned. We'll worry about other matters soon enough."

"If it's any consolation I think you're making a fantastic Arthur so far." Roxy looked around at the work being done.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "And Roxanne?" Percival whispered. "Congratulations, mum." He winked.

Percival/Arthur handed Roxy and Eggsy a file folder. Without another word, they were dismissed.

They geared up, and hopped on a plane, back to America.

"A bit of a small mission, wouldn't you agree? For two highly skilled Kingsmen agents."

Eggsy shrugged, "Someone has to bring him back."

"I suppose you're right."

His eyes shifted grimly. "And you and I both know that simple missions often prove to be more than that when Harry's involved."

"You're mistaken Eggs, when we're involved in anything things get complicated. It's not just Harry. Though he doesn't help, since he's been not dead."


	15. Under Fire

Chapter 15 - Under Fire

"Hello, do I know you?" Harry Hart smiled an innocent smile as he peered up from a singular page in a book on his hospital bed. He had been reading the same page in this book for days now, always forgetting what he just read.

Eggsy sighed heavily, and Roxy swore she heard his heart sink to the bottom of his chest.

"Yes. We're old friends."

"Ah. I see. I don't know if someone's told you, but what I recall is that I can't recall anything ma'am. So sorry, but I don't know you or who you are."

Roxy stepped closer to Harry, while Eggsy stayed back, "I know that. I'm just here to see you. To see how you're doing. They taking care of you?"

Harry's face showed surprised delight. "I believe they're taking good care of me. Yet again, the long term things are all jumbled for me, but I'm staring to remember further back."

Eggsy's eyes lit up.

"For instance, I recall yesterday's snack of jello and crackers."

"Very good. I'm glad." Roxy grasped his hand, as if they were dear old friends. Which wasn't actually true, but Hary didn't know that, and Roxy did a good job of forgetting it. "We're taking you home now Harry."

"Oh." He said, sounding disappointed. "Should I be delighted to go home?"

"Yeah. Yeah you should." Eggsy said finally joining the conversation. Though he sounded more mad than convincing.

"You're quite fond of your home. You know." She added, with a sweet smile.

"In that case, I'm excited to be heading home." Harry than went back to reading his page of a novel.

"I know it's hard for you, but you need to calm down. He's not the Harry you knew, but he's still human. It's not his fault he was shot in the head and lost his memory."

"It's not my fault I lost an eye either." Harry said, budding into the conversation.

Roxy and Eggsy eyed him curiously.

"Just because your backs are turned and your're speaking softly doesn't mean I can't make out what you're saying. I'm right here."

"Sorry." Roxy said.

Harry shook his head as if he was a little boy glad that his parents actually listened to what he had said. He looked up with a face of boy-ish triumph as Eggsy cleared his throat.

"That's not entirely true. Harry- You sort of had it coming, loosing the eye. You stumbled out of a horror show and into the presence of the orchestrators. who you simply 'talked to'. You could've fought or ran , or defended yourself against them. Instead you just let them shoot you right in the head. Or eye socket. If I'm not mistaken."

At Eggsy's flair of anger, both Roxy and Harry looked back at him with shock. Harry more so than Roxy.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me." Eggsy said more to Roxy's disappointed face, than to Harry, who looked just as confused as ever.

Roxy shook her head, "It's time to go" She grabbed Harry's shoulder, and tossed him a duster coat, as well as shoes, to go over his hospital gown.

The three Kingsman agents stealthily and inconspicuously, made their way onto the privet jet piloted by a Kingsman ally, with no complications. That is, until right after take off, when they quickly realized that something was amiss.

"You hear that noise?" Harry asked, the two agents in charge of his extraction from America, who were currently feuding.

"No I'm not leaving my child with your mother!"

"What's wrong with my mum?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Then why does it sound like you're saying the opposite of that?"

"You misunderstand. I meant-"

"I hate to try and break this up yet again, but I'm quite concerned over here. With that noise." Harry pointed up.

Eggsy and Roxy both observed what Harry had. A mustered colored gas was spewing out of the air vents.

Roxy and Eggsy simultaneously bolted up, grabbed one of Harry's arms and ran to the cockpit. Which to their dismay, was locked and barred. The pilot they had thought was on their side, winked at them, before going back to piloting the plane.

"Open the hatch." Eggy said calmly, before covering his mouth with his shirt color.

Roxy waisted no time in doing so. While Hary tried very hard not to hyperventilate.

The air in the plane became clearer, as the stability decreased. The plane shook from the in take of outside air, and the suction from the emergency hatch roared loudly.

Eggsy made a move to the emergency exist hatch, with no parachute.

"Stop." Roxy grabbed his arm. "No"

Eggsy smiled at her. "Don't worry!"

Instead of jumping out of the plane Eggsy kissed her. Then he jumped out of the plane.

"Impulsive idiot," She said of her fellow agent and lover.

Roxy carefully grabbed Harry to stop him from flailing his arms in the air out of utter terror. She strapped him into a flight attendant chair closest to the open hatch. The air was roaring, but breathable from there. 'Complete the mission.' Roxy told herself, as she strapped herself beside him, and braced for the worst.

The hull shook and jolted, as the floor became the wall, then the ceiling. More glasses and boxes came flying at Roxy and Harry. This time, hitting them. Roxy's bullet proof sleeves helped her defend against flying shards and supplies. Harry's constant freaking out didn't help him at all. He was hit on the head hard, with Roxy's laptop.

"'Twas a fine piece of hardware. Merlin even had it specially made for me after my knighting," was all she thought after Harry was knocked out cold and her laptop was sucked out of the hull to meet its fate.

"Innit a great way to go?" Eggsy's voice yelled over the loud speaker, as the plane began to level out. "Listning to my voice,"

Roxy smiled. A picture of Eggsy sitting on the pilot's chair, with an unconcious pilot on the floor, popped into her mind. She also pictured an Eggsy sized whole in the side of the cockpit, sucking air pressure out and making the white noise so very loud.

This imagined picture wasn't far from the true one. Eggsy's foot was rested upon the knocked out pilot's chest, as he continued, "telling you about the great names I've thought of while I worked up here."

Roxy frowned, since he heard the news Eggsy hadden't stopped suggesting outragous names for their child. All names that he knew Roxy would never agree to.

"I think we're on the Ms now. There's Morewenna, Martinstine, Matysh, Madelhari, Magnild, Markell, Mandisa, Maachah, Machnadebai, Madmannah, Ma'awiya, Machar..."

She couldn't help but let out a smile as the names got even more foreign and imposible to pronounce.

As Eggsy continued on his nameing out names, he realized how out of his eliment he was. The plane was one he had never flown before, and he hadn't flown much at all. Roxy was the better of the two at flying. She was far better than him. He didn't remember what all the buttons were for and each screen was telling him something different. If only he could get her in the cockpit...

Eggsy's voice ceased, and Roxy grew curious. The type of curiosity that made one anxcious. Suddenly, Roxy felt vibration from within her front jacket pocket. Her phone.

"Melchizedek."

"What was that Rox?"

"You forgot Melchizedek."

"Ah. Knew it. Would you mind helping me out? I can't figure out the navigation system here, and the air is getting thin."

"Find the air pressu-"

The plane took a hard hit, from what could only be missile fire.

From the background of the call Roxy could hear Eggsy' head set yelling at him in another languege which he didn't understand. Roxy couldn't make it out either.

The plane fougt to stop the inevitable spinning out of control. They were hit with another missile and all bets were off. They were going down.

Roxy closed her eyes for three seconds, racking her brain to find an out for their current predicament.

When she opened her eyes, Harry Hart was no longer sitting beside her. He was pulling Eggsy Unwin out of a new hole in the cockpit door. Roxy noticed a large parachute on Hary's back. Within seconds Eggsy had her in his arms, and they had jumped out of the plane all together.

"I'm very glad that this parachute held up. The three of us... I'll have to compliment Merlin's handiwork in buying us the best brand of emergency parachutes on the market." Harry said with a smile, as he brushed off some of the dirt from his shoulder. He seemed surprisingly like himself. As if nothing had ever happened to him in the first place. "Now, I recall a mission in Belgrade, years ago, where the parachute was not as good as this one. It was a close scrape. A tough call..."

"How did you do that?" Roxy asked, as she tried to gain back her footing on the ground. She looked ready to barf now too.

"Well, I knew where the emergency parachute was, and I knew we were in a tough spot. It was the most logical thing to do. Grab you two and jump. I have been doing this thing longer then the both of you, combined."

"Harry? Is that really you?" Eggsy eyed him curiously.

"Of course it's me. It's always been me Eggsy. Just, now I'm more me." He tapped his head. "I guess all I really needed was a gentle tap on the head."

Eggsy's eyebrows furrowed.

"My laptop hit him on the head pretty hard, Eggs."

"Ah." Eggsy shook Harry's hand and they shared a man hug. "So good to have you back Harry. You have no idea. I've so much to tell you!"

"I've been back. Just suppressed. You've treated me awfully cold these past few days."

"Sorry bout that. It's just, I knew you were in there, but I was frustrated. It's all very complicated."

"Yes. I suppose it is... now. We've got to get out of the middle of nowhere, and get to somewhere soon. Preferably before nightfall."

"I agree."

"I sent a distress call out to Merlin."

"Good to know. But the temperature is about to drop. By my quick look at the maps in the cockpit. I believe we're somewhere in Greenland. How we got here... That's a mystery for another time." Harry eyed Roxy and Eggsy with a look that said "you should've been paying more attention, as oppose to arguing" without saying a word.

"Greenland... just our luck."

"If we've learned anything about luck, it's that we have absolutely none. Whoever they were" Roxy pointed upwards, "wanted us dead, and will not stop at blowing that thing up. They'll send a search party. We don't have long."

"My point exactly." Harry gestured forward, north in fact. Harry was an old fashioned bloke when it came to navigation without technological helpthe sun rises in the east and sets in the west, so they went north.

It didn't take them too long to find civilization, much to everyone's surprise. A small town, with a very quaint pub, that also doubled as the only grocery store within miles. They did have a phone though, with international line capabilities. Harry dialed some numbers and talked to some 'old friends' as he put it.

Eggsy bought Roxy a water, and himself a beer. Which he didn't take a liking to. "Strange, innit?"

"Hmm?"

"To have Harry back."

"Ah. Yes. Yes it is." Roxy replied near absentmindedly. Her mind was just somewhere else. "Eggs,"

"Yeah?"

"If we put away Poppy, and her goons, who would want to kill Harry? No one. Everyone thinks he's dead. Everyone knows he's dead. No one really knows about the Statesman either. Not well enough to intercept their pilot intentionally. Unless they were highly motivated..."

"Are you saying... That these people are after the two of us? I mean I wouldn't be surprised seeing as we've made quite a lot of enemies. But most recently..."

"Radcliffe." They both said at the same time.

"Though he's dead, he did run a top notch organization. With big partners, and even bigger threats. He had friends in high places." Roxy shook her head at no one, after coming to this realization.

"Who we helped unseat and put behind bars." Eggsy added, then took a sip of his ale. A sip that he promptly spat back into his glass.

"Not all of them." Roxy added. She rubbed her temple and closed her eyes. This day just kept on getting worse.

"Hey." Eggsy wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. "Nothing we can't handle. Nothing we haven't done before."

"I know... It's just we've done this before. Just the two of us. But there's three of us now. Things suddenly feel scarier." She placed a hand over where her child was forming.

"It didn't seem that way to me, when you took on Poppy all on your own. Just the two of you."

"Hey. I was angry. You were dead. Potentially."

"And he was dead. Officially." Eggsy pointed his head at Harry, who was still on the phone.

Roxy just shook her head. "My point is, Eggs, what if we begin to run out of luck? All the worst case scenarios that we play out in our heads 24/7, what if they start coming true? I know I'm a Kingsman, but I'm starting to feel less like one everyday."

"Once one, always one Rox. Just don't worry. I've got you, Rox. Always have and always will. And haven't you hear?" Eggsy let out his carefree smile. "We've never had any luck to begin with."

"Once you two lovebirds are ready, we have an appointment to keep. And we're going to want to make this one." Harry said, cutting in. He eyed Eggsy's beer. Eggsy shook his head back at him.

"It ain't worth it. Trust me Harry." Eggsy put his glass on the bar table, along with a few coins.

The three of them stepped out of the pub, to the crisp air and a surprise. They were surrounded by armed men in full gear, from all sides. All their guns' sights were set on the three of them. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Don't move." Harry whispered to them. "Follow my lead." He walked forward with his hands high up. "I don't see what the problem is here. I think you have the wrong people. But if there's anything I can help you with-"

One of the men tackled Harry to the ground, while the others opened fire on Roxy and Eggsy.


	16. Tailored to Last

Eggsy and Roxy ducked to cover, back inside the pub, taking quite a few bullets to the back of their suits. The suits which took the lethality out of the bullets, always made sure to leave some of the pain.

Roxy and Eggsy grunted in pain, as they positioned themselves up against the thickest wall in the pub. Which also happened to be the one closest to the door. Roxy quickly fixed her hair back, so it was out of the way. So fast that Eggsy spared a moments thought to how efficient she was when changing hair styles, and how she always managed to pull off every one.

"We alright?" Roxy pulled out her Kingsman issued handgun, shoving in a shotgun round and a fully loaded magazine. Her face was determined, her stance strong.

They were leaning shoulder to shoulder. Their backs to a wall that was quickly being obliterated by hundreds of bullets. Eggsy wanted to answer with a loud 'NO'. Out numbered, out gunned, exhausted, and 1/2 pregnant. 'No we are not okay' he wanted to say. Instead he just smiled at her unconvincingly.

"You know what? I was thinkin, we should take a holiday after this mission. Somewhere nice." Eggsy loaded his gun.

"I like that idea. Somewhere with no skydiving available. Maybe a cruise." Roxy offered.

"The Mediterranean, or something like that." Eggsy thought aloud.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"We're ready?" Eggsy placed an affectionate hand over Roxy's womb.

She placed her hand over his, and they locked eyes. "We're ready."

Roxy made a glance at the now abandoned bar that Eggsy acknowledged. The two of them took turns covering and shooting back through the door, while they moved closer to the cover of the bar. Each of them took more and more painful hits. Most Eggsy tried to take for the three of them. 'Bless the tailor who made these' he uttered as his suit continued to save his life.

Meanwhile the brigade of shooters were getting closer to entering. They had thought their mission was a success, until return fire erupted from the small door. Ten men were hit from those quick and precise shots. They were ordered to go in and finish it.

"There's two of them! Forty of you!" Harvey Boyd shouted at them, and they listened.

They all filed into the bar, sights set to kill, per his instructions. All except for the two at his side and the four holding Harry Hart.

"Bad decision Mr. Boyd." Harry said still struggling to get free of his restraints. "Many other agents would be just two agents. Any other two agents actually. But they're not."

Harvey Boyd snickered, shaking his head while doing it. Two agents versus his unbeatable army of forty. The victory of those agents was inconceivable. Regardless of what the man who was previously with them, said. He was Harvey Boyd, the current head of Murkery industries, and the last prominent man standing of the Vargas group. The group that made it big off of illegal weapons dealings. A group that had been affiliated with Radcliffe's operations.

Boyd smiled as the sound of gunfire erupted yet again, from inside the pub. He could see the flashes and smell the gunpowder in the air. 'Not long now' he thought.

A loud scream was heard from the inside of the pub. A scream belonging to a man older then that of the two agents being hunted. The pub erupted in a large and fiery explosion, sending the men in it flying alongside the derbies aflame.

"Arrivederci!" Harry Hart shouted, saying a goodbye to the pub and the army Boyd had put so much faith in.

"Shut up!" Harvey shouted at Harry, turning his face away from the burning scene of humiliation. Turning his face away from the incoming two agents he had underestimated.

"No. Why don't you?" Roxy punched the man square in the jaw, landing him on the ground. She kicked him in the face, and shot his leg with a gun shot round. While Eggsy quickly took out the two men at his side. The element of surprised should never be unappreciated.

Placing a shoe on his chest Roxy pointed her gun at Boyd's bloody face. She nodded at Eggsy who jumped in to get the four remaining men off Harry's back.

Once he got Harry loose, they fought side by side. It felt right, familiar even. Fighting beside his mentor, the previous Galahad. Eggsy was enjoying the feeling of fighting besides Harry a little too much. They were down to two men, when Eggsy misjudged the capabilities of one.

Eggsy swung low, and expected the blow to take. Eggsy took a quick seconds breath, which was a mistake. The man he hit, regained himself in lightning speed. He picked up his knife, and swung it hard at Eggsy. He was stabbed in the stomach once, and the side of his neck was slashed.

Bloody splattered all over the ground as Eggsy fell, grasping at his neck. His hand couldn't stop it all, the red liquid flowed down his hand and onto his arms and chest. Such a nice suit was now ruined.

He was done for. He would suffocate, and die, choking on his own blood. Defeated by a henchmen with a knife, no less. Yet the worst part of it all, was that he would be no better than his own father. Unable to even meet his child, before dying for the Kingsman. Unable to continue living to protect the woman he loved. Though, now that he was being honest with himself, she didn't really need his protection. Not in the physical sense anyway. She would kill him if he died on her. She had said so herself.

Sounds became muffled, and the world around him grew harder to see. He thought he heard helicopter blades cutting loudly through the air. Or was that just his heartbeat?

Eggsy felt a warm hand on his face and neck. A soothing voice whispered his name, lovingly, in his ear. Then consciousnesses slipped away from him.

"Careful with him!" Roxy ordered, as she let the medical team aboard the extraction helicopter, take Eggsy. He was in their hands now. Had Harry's contacts not arrived when they did...

Roxy clenched her bloody fists. She would kill Eggsy if he went and died on her. She had told him herself.

Her eyes shifted towards Harvey Boyd's bruised body that the medical team was also picking up. Her eyes turned hard, and she began to make her way towards him. Toward the man who was responsible for making her best mate bleed so very much. She would make him bleed too.

Harry intervened, with a gentle hand to her shoulder. "Let's not doing anything rash now, Lancelot. We both know how that turned out last time."

"Yes. With me winning."

"But you also had a very disappointed Eggsy on your hands. Who was very concerned for you and the baby if I'm not mistaken. His baby." Harry added.

Roxy sighed heavily as she remembered that she had larger responsibilities than revenge. The coldness in her eyes vanished as she began to tell Harry how great of a father she knew Eggsy would be on the flight back. All the while she was sewing up her own wounds, and treating her own injuries.

"Have you ever seen him with his sister? Daisy?"

Harry shook his head.

"He just lights up when she walks into the room. Swooping her up every time they reunite, even if she's grown to the size of a gorilla. And he's really good at the tough love. Anytime Dais disrespects her mum, or gives attitude, he just turns into someone else. Someone demanding respect, someone she listens to..." Roxy's eyes averted away from Harry and to the small table where Eggsy lay, surrounded by a medical team.

"He'll be alright. Kingsman have survived worse-"

"Not worse... Kingsman have survived worse you said, but no. Kingsman have only each survived different horrid circumstances. Not to mean that you being shot in the head wasn't worse, just that it was a different worse.

"It's all bad, it's all worse than it should be. It's really just- We can't know anything for sure. Not now, not ever. That's what Kingsman has taught me. But I-" Roxy just stared at the stitching needle in her hand. "I don't think I could do this without him."

"Being a parent?" Harry asked. To which she nodded.

She still seemed pretty put together given that the father of her child was dancing on a thin line far too close to death. But that was just Roxy. Able to keep a lid on it when she needed to. She would never crack in the presence of a compleat maniac like Harvey Boyd. A man ready to kill those who simply messed with his partners. She could break down in the presence of Harry she realized, if she needed to. He was a comfort to her.

"I still can't believe you're back. I don't think I said congratulations. And welcome back. It's good to have you here." And she really did mean it.

"Thank you. It's good to be back. I wanted to apologize, that we never properly got to know each other before. I really didn't make much of an effort. I did believe Eggsy would win the spot. But I truly did respect you, and how far you'd made it. Eggsy bragged about you more then he did himself, during the last trials."

She smiled. "He would do that. And don't worry about it. You were dead, it would've been hard for you to get to know me."

"But still, I never did make an effort, before I died. We shook hands once, and I was preoccupied with how Percival was smirking the whole time. Which was shocking because we both know that man doesn't smile often. He was beaming with pride I realized."

"Ah, Percy." Roxy smiled at the comforting thought of her uncle and godfather. The man who had brought her up and into the world of Kingsman. "He's Arthur as of now."

"Is that so? They made him Arthur. I would've expected them to pick Gawain, or anyone over Percival." Harry remarked.

Roxy's shoulders sunk. "Harry, I don't think you heard, but Gawain's dead. Poppy..."

Harry's smile vanished. "Ah. I see."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. We both knew him. A good chap, that Willard."

"He was."

He sighed. "I have a lot to catch up on, when I get back, don't I?"

Roxy shook her head.

"Speaking of catching up... you and Eggsy, how long has it been going on?"

"Us? Not till recently. Two, no three months. I think. We weren't involved until after we split up from team missions."

"Ah. Two months... what month is it now? When was I last myself?"

"15 months since Valentine. Give or take a few days."

"And yourself?"

"Myself? Oh. Two months." She looked down at her hand that had subconsciously found itself resting over her womb.

"These days, I guess people don't take their time." Harry smiled kindly.

"It's not like that. It's a result of a mission actually. Our last joint mission... I'll tell you about it some other time. Or you could just read the file. I was proud of that one. The file, not so much the mission. There was a lot we could've done differently..."

"There always is." Harry added with comfort.

"Boyd, from what I recall, had dealings with the man we took down in that operation. Radcliffe. The sick man."

"Who I'm sure I'll read all about in no time."

Roxy stood, and made her way over to the medical bed Boyd was strapped to. He was visibly in pain, and hating every minute of the journey, even with the medical team having had attended to him.

"Murkery industries. You were the head weren't you?"

The shoulder length bleached haired man in his thirties, Boyd, said nothing.

"Vargas too. That's how you and Radcliffe were affiliated. He was a horrid man."

"Anyone who met him could've told you that." Boyd spat out. He sounded just as disgusted with the man as Roxy had been.

Roxy nodded. Good. She was getting him to talk. "His most recent trade was his downfall in the end. Bizarre, isn't it?"

"So were all of his ideas. He was a loose cannon, a ticking time bomb. We were about done with him and his shenanigans, the Vargas group and I. But he had one last thing we needed. Before I was to take care of him." Boyd became silent.

"When we entered the scene and foiled it all."

Boyd's head twitched. She was right. It still didn't justify the man's rage and anger with not being able to kill her and Eggsy. Even now she could see the disdain for her, in this man's eyes. He had beautiful eyes though, she would give the man that. Familiar even.

"He was dealing in breeding. Breeding babies that were tailored to his tastes. Brought up like monkeys in an enclosed zoo, and trained to kill or pounce on command. Children. And in the end they turned on him."

As Roxy had spoken on this subject she noticed Boyd's breathing began to quicken. His slight twitching of the head continued as well.

"Surely you weren't aware of his business in children. Because the Vargas group is a respectable group in the underground world. You don't deal in children, despite your many faults. Unless that's what yo planned on expanding into, experimenting on human development." She was fishing for something to put him over the edge. Roxy knew she was close to the topic that was making him quiver. "You would let the man rape women and take the children who were the result, all the while profiting from the eventual trading of highly trained assassin children."

"We would never!" Boyd grunted. "We are many things, but child sellers is not one of them. We are a business association group, Vargas, and I am a businessman. Look at Murkery. A successful business, I worked from the ground up to get it where it is today! Radcliffe's operations were a disgrace. But you. You and your agency took him out before I could." Anger filled his eyes. "And you took something of mine. Something he had- stole. You had all of the children killed. With no regard for them and their potential to come around. My own flesh and blood, who I never even met! You and your agency! Screw your dying comrade, and your entire agency while you're at it." Boyd shouted.

Roxy couldn't speak at first. She was shocked. This was not a completely irrational man. He was just a man broken at not being able to see his child."Mr. Boyd. I believe there's been a very large misconception. All of those children are alive. We've sent them to a recovery center, tailored specifically for them. So they can learn to be human, and see how humans should be treated."

Harvey Boyd changed in an instant. He gave out an almost smile. Laughing out loud. "You mean to tell me, that I've been out on a revenge quest for nothing?"

"No. I was just going to yell at you for nearly killing my partner for nothing."

Harvey Boyd's face immediately took on a look of regret. "I'm so sorry. I'm really not in the killing business at all. You see, he would've been my first kill."

"He still could be..."

His eyes said sorry for him, as they seemed to plead for forgiveness.

In that instant, Roxy knew how she had recognized this man's eyes. She had seen them in a little girl that had escaped from Radcliffe's bunker with them. The little girl Eggsy had called Foura.

"I believe I've met your daughter."

"A girl, aye?" He smiled. "She would be about... Four now. No five. That was my estimate."

Roxy shook her head. Sounds about right for the kid.

"Her name?"

"She didn't have a name. Only a number. 24. So Eggs- my colleague, he called her Foura. Which she liked."

Harvey Boyd smiled. "Foura. But damn that Radcliffe. Inhumane. Numbers and not names. I was so glad when he got taken down. But then I heard stories of all the children being slaughtered. Killed by the agency that had taken him down."

"Something so far from the truth."

"Will I get to see her? Could I see her? Radcliffe, you know, had a sick way of bringing her about. Without my consent or knowledge. But she's mine. My child. Take my blood it'll match up, I'm sure."

"Oh I believe you. I would understand more than most. All of that will be determined in time. If you haven't forgotten, besides sending many people to kill us, you also are a world renowned criminal."

He smirked. "That is true."

"But you have my word, that I will do what I can. Contrary to criminals, and businessmen, I keep my word."

Boyd nodded a thanks.

"Are you a religious man Mr. Boyd?"

He shook his head, no.

"You'd better try at it. Start praying. Because you also have my word, that if my partner does not make out alive... Pray you don't have to find out what'll happen."

Muffled voices grew more distinct, as the world became focused again. He could hear the helicopter blades cutting ferociously through the air. He was beginning to feel his surroundings as well. He was half clothed, on a stretcher that was much more comfortable than one would expect.

"Eggs?" Roxy came to sit right besides him.

"Rox. Iggg..." Eggsy cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "You okay?"

She smiled. "Nah. My best mate nearly got himself killed. So you can imagine my distress. I had made it quite clear that I would kill him if he went and died on me."

"Good thing he didn't."

"What do you mean? I wasn't talking about you." She joked, then fell silent. The silence stayed for quite some time.

"It was a stupid slip up. You were right. We ran out of luck for a moment."

"What are you talking about. We never had any luck to begin with." Roxy joked.

"What are you getting on about. Luck was there when we met. The odds that we'd hit it off and stick together from there on out..."

"That wasn't luck. It was more like the hand of God."

Eggsy could see the exhaustion filling Roxy's eyes, there was wonder there too. He didn't need to ask how close he came to dying, her eyes told him everything.

He grasped her hand tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, taking the moment to brush his hand through her hair and onto her cheek.

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. She let out a very rare tear. One Eggsy quickly brushed away.

He always had her back. Always looked after her, always taking care of her. When they both knew she didn't need it. But she wanted it, desperately. That she would never admit to. But she would never have to. Eggsy knew her too well, and vice versa.

Eggsy kissed her hand, then looked around the plane. Wincing at the amount of pain it took, which he attempted to hide from Roxy.

"And Harry?" Eggsy looked around the plane, and didn't stop his mentor.

"He's fine. In the cockpit, catching up with old friends." Roxy smiled. Harry had done this deliberately, to give her and Eggsy some privacy.

"And... the man in charge?" He asked, trying to force conversion along after another long pause.

"Ah. Boyd. He's dealt with. And not what you'd expect."

"That right?"

"He really only went after us because he though we killed all of Radcliffe's children experiments. One of them was his, biologically speaking. Who Radcliffe brought about without his knowledge. I have reason to believe he's Foura's father."

Eggsy's face lit up slightly at the mention of the little girl who he had grown fond of. After a very short time spent together.

"He's got the same eyes." Roxy added, as she simply stared into Eggsy's.

"You know, we never visited them. Not that we had time. But we ought to."

"Yeah. We will." She whispered then brushed a hand through his hair.

They sat there in silence for some time. It wasn't uncomfortable at all. There was actually something comforting in it. In a world and life as crazy as theirs, these moments of silence, together, were more precious than gold. It was almost a reminder that they were human, and that rest was required for them to continue on.

"Rox?" Eggsy cut the silence, which nearly startled his fellow agent from her silent

"Hm?"

"We want the same things, yeah?"

"Yes." She said questioningly. She could see he was thinking on something very carefully. The speed at which he placed his words was a tell.

"We work well together. You and I..."

"Right."

"I'm always hanging about you. And... You haven't tried to get rid of me yet. That I'm so thankful for. I'm my best self when I'm with you. Just cuz you're so incredible in every way. And you don't have to admit that you love having me around. Because we both know that you do. You and my mum, you get on great. Dais adores you. And me and you, we get along better than great. Stop me if I'm wrong."

"You're not."

"I only want what's best for you. You know that?"

"Yes. And I want the same for you. The very best."

"When I thought you died, I lost it. A literal mess. You're my best mate Rox, and I would never presume to know what you want..."

"Eggs, just get to the point. You're really not good at talking circles. Not with me."

"A'right," Eggsy shifted his positioning on the stretcher, bringing his neck and chest up just slightly. "Roxanne," he started inching closer to her, despite the pain.

Her eyebrows lifted. It wasn't often that he call her Roxanne. He only ever did this when something was serious.

"you know I love you. Rox- Roxanne Morton..." He was engrossed in her eyes, and face, the smell of her, and the feel of her pulse through her hands. The hands which he clutched on as if for dear life. He truly did love this girl. The one who cared for others more than she did herself. The one girl who cared for him more than anything in the world, while trying to save that world everyday. "Would you..." He swallowed hard. "Marry me?"

Roxy just studied his face, and searched his eyes. Saying nothing, for what felt like ages. Then she sighed lovingly, and followed it up with one of her beautiful smiles.

"Yes, yes I will. Gary Unwin." She laughed, heartily, so much so that her eyes began to water. He joined along with her in laughter as they embraced.

She really couldn't believe it. Or could she? She really never saw her life in retrospect, without Eggsy in it. The bloke who she admired so much.

"I don't want you to think this has anything to do with our little Melchizedek." He said, and then they laughed, "Well, maybe it has it a little to do with the little munchkin. But it has everything to do with you."

"Me and 'you'." She emphasized the you, eyeing Eggsy. They were in this together. She kissed him tenderly, and rested her forehead on his. "Marriage is compromise, sacrifice, and forgiveness, before its anything else. You realize that? It's not easy work. Not by a long shot." She said, her eyes serious.

"Neither is parenting." He added. "But nothing we can't handle." He lowered his voice to a whisper as he squeezed her hand, "Together."

"Together." She whispered back.


	17. Domestic Devastation

Chapter Seventeen - Domestic Devastation

It was a small wedding, which was to the liking of both the bride and the bridegroom. Eggsy never wanted a royal wedding, and neither did Roxy. Thus, the wedding was small, made up of only those who really mattered in their lives.

Eggsy's Mum, Daisy, three of his mates, Harry, Perceval, Merlin, Robert, two of Roxy's childhood mates and two Morton relatives, was just about everyone. The surprise guest not on the list, was the girl, Foura. Who had since taken on the name Fiona Boyd after her two biological parents. Merlin had gained authorization to bring Foura to attend, as a surprise of sorts for the happy couple.

A happy couple indeed they were. Eggsy cried far more than Roxy, naturally. He was a proud man, but a sweet one at that. 'Sweet to his very very core' as his mother would say.

Roxy had insisted it be done in a Catholic Church, with a priest presiding. Mainly in due to her father having been a stanch Catholic. A trait which was passed on to his daughter. Both her father, and herself understood the severity of marriage, inside their religion, and outside of it. It was a holy sacrament, and a covenantal vow, said in perpetuity. A promise that was intended to last a lifetime.

The small church that they had chosen was one of the oldest in the country. It was located In a far off country side, and so ornately decorated, with gorgeous lighting coming through the stain glass windows. Eggsy felt like the luckiest guy in the world, as he turned his head to look at his almost wife. Her beauty would've over taken anyone, but Eggsy wasn't seeing just beauty when he looked at her. He smiled at Roxy, his best friend, partner and confidant. The woman whom he respected and admired. The girl who made him a better person, and the someone who could always make him laugh.

The wedding was beautiful. So much so that even Percival felt the rare sensation of watery eyes. Roxanne Morton walked in her beautiful vintage white dress, and left as Mrs. Gary Unwin on the arm of a dashing man in a bespoke suit. With a golden circles on each of their ring fingers, and smiles on the both of their faces.

The reception was an hour and a half in length, at a local pub. There was live bar music with an open mic segment, much to Merlin's delight as he sang John Denver all night. Though there was a substantial amount of dancing that took place on Roxy and Eggsy's part. That was after Eggsy and Roxy had a chance to belt out a duet to Sonny and Cher's "I got you, Babe".

The entirety of that day was a memory so joyous and sweet. They couldn't imagine anything ever coming to ruin their current streak of happiness. How wrong they both were...

The very next morning they left out of a Southhampton port aboard a Caribbean cruise. Much to Roxy's relief, they didn't see a plane the entire trip. It was a glorious, wonderful, blissful time. Just the two of them, traveling and finding the most beautiful sunsets to sit under.

Under one of these notable sunsets, Eggsy poured his heart out about his crushed childhood dreams of becoming an Olympic gymnast. Roxy listened intently, at how much he gave up for those he loved. His gymnastics for his mother, his military career for his sister, and a normal domestic life for Kingsman and the world.

"I never really wanted to do any of those things. I just fell into em. And later I found myself looking back glad that I had let myself give up those things for my family. They were worth it in the end." Eggsy said as he sat with Roxy in his arms. "You and our little M are my family now. There's nothin I won't give up for you. Intentionally."

"How about danger?" Roxy teased, hand resting over the swell of her belly that was now beginning to show.

"If you want me out of Kingsman..." He paused, "I'll do it. For you." He had sincerity and honesty written on his face.

"You've no idea how much that means to me. But I would never ask you to give it up. I'm just- I just want to remind you to be safe. That's all I'll ask of you. We both had absent fathers for most of our lives..."

"I'll be there. I'll be here." He kissed her on the cheek, his hand rested over her's over their child.

After little M went through a kicking fit that they both smiled and laughed about, they continued on talking.

Eggsy listened closely to everything she had to say. About her fears of settling down, and of her decision making process of resigning from Kingsman. She would give up the spot she worked so hard to get to, for love of her child who had not yet been born. Their child.

"You know you don't have to. We can make it work otherwise." He offered diligently, yet again.

"I know, I don't have to." she replied, "but I must to be the mother I never had. Not so much for me, but for little M."

Eggsy shook his head, she had recounted to him, all of her troubles with her mother in the past. She wanted so badly to be, not better than her mother, just simply a good mother. Something Eggsy had no doubt in his mind that she'd be.

They had resorted to calling their kid 'little M' since they got stuck on bazar M names after Melchizedek. It was the nickname before an actual name was found.

"The room has to be orange. A nice sunset orange." Roxy said, envisioning the baby's room after a long rant about a proper education.

"A'right. I'm thinkin the crib will be a Union Jack themed setting." Eggsy only half joked. He was a proud Brit.

Both of them were picturing themselves in a room where a baby was either sleeping or crying. What a lovely image this was. Something neither of them had dared to dream of before, was about to become a reality.

This scene of talk of the future, in each other's arms, on their honeymoon was suppose to be the prequel for their happy ending. But as many know, a happy ending is a story that's not done yet.

A fateful night near the end of their cruise, a visit to the doctor was prescribed. Someone's wife was experiencing pain, and problems soon followed. In the quickest, and worst night of their lives, they lost a child.

Roxy had a miscarriage that decimates the happy streak they were on. Little M, was gone. The future plans they had dreamed up were now tainted. A deep sadness enveloped them both. Each of them felt like they were drowning in the sea, instead of floating over it.

Eggsy took it hard faster than Roxy did. He was going to be a dad, he was a dad, and now he wasn't. He felt guilt for fearing more for his own well being as oppose to the well being of his unborn child in past weeks. It was an unnecessary blame, but a blame he took upon himself nonetheless.

Roxy kept the feelings deep inside at first. She didn't want to add to her husband's burdens. Yet she was miserable, and oh so sad. It was the worst thing she had ever experienced in her life. Mind you she had experienced many horrid things in her life thus far. This was by far the worst, a young mother, now childless, before she even got to meet the child. So much had been taken from her, so quickly. It didn't seem real, until she took a look at the very real tears that fell on her lap.

It was safe to say that they failed in helping each other through it. They themselves didn't know how to get through it, let alone help someone else along the way. What was suppose to be a blissful part of a young couple's marriage, was quite the opposite of that.

When they returned home, they spoke less. To each other, and to everyone else. They resorted to work. Burying themselves in their jobs, and keeping too busy to greave properly.

The time that they did spend together was either in the Kingsman meeting room over briefings, or at home over silence.

Eggsy tried very hard to always be near her on the rare occasion that they were both at home, but neither of them ever broke the silence. Each of them was too sad to do so. Save for shallow conversations about their dogs, missions, and minuscule things. The sadness was suffocating, and the staleness of their marriage was growing more than clear. But neither of them knew what to do, and both were too much in pain to seek help. So they continued on just the same.

Harry Hart, having come back from the dead, took on the more permanent mantel of Arthur, leaving Galahad to Eggsy. Thus, Harry was busy, but always accessible if need be.

"How's everything going Eggsy?" Harry asked Eggsy over a com, while he was in the field on one of his missions.

Eggsy was in an underwater basement in Venice, attempting to crack a safe. Something he recalled Roxy was much better at, but quickly pushed thoughts of his wife aside.

"Tip top shape, Arthur. Nearly there."

"I was asking as Harry Hart to Eggsy Unwin. How is everything?" Harry's voice was in that tone of fatherly concern. He had caught on as to why Eggsy and Roxy weren't their normal selves.

Eggsy paused, his scuba gear continued to hum and add background noise. "Fine."

"So you're Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional?" Harry joked.

Eggsy chuckled solemnly. "Yeah. Something like that."

A loud click sounded over the com, and Harry saw through Eggsy's camera glasses, that the safe had been cracked. Rows and rows of gold bricks lay on top of each other, shining in the sea water, just laying in the safe waiting to be picked up.

"A shame these have to be down here." Eggsy reached in and took out a metal safe deposit box that lay near the bottom of the safe. He placed it in his scuba pouch, and closed the safe again.

"A shame among many shames." Harry added. "You know that if you ever need anything, that I'm here for you Eggsy?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I appreciate it Harry. Gotta head over to rendezvous point."

"Eggsy, don't feel like you have to go it alone. Not any of it. Understood?"

"Yes Harry." Eggsy said absentmindedly.

"Listen up boy, you need to pull your head out of the mud, and start moving again. If you want things to change you better be the one to do it. Good things take hard work, and a lot of time. You'll live to regret a great deal if you don't learn that now. Understood? Good." Harry said without giving Eggsy a moment to respond. "Arthur, out. And happy hunting Galahad."

Just like that, Harry's voice was out of Eggsy's head. Which the young Kingsman was thankful for. He didn't need someone who never went through what he had gone through, telling him how to deal with things. He respected the living daylights out of Harry, but his mentor had told him himself that he never had been in love, and he never had strong emotional attachments to anyone. Eggsy just didn't need the pep talk now, he just needed to focus on the mission. "I just gotta finish one more..." was what he kept on telling himself. Mission after mission, as he pushed his personal problems further and further back.

Roxy was brought to a halt, inside a vast cave. She was on a reconnaissance mission somewhere in New Mexico. The loud tapping sound she had traced had stopped. Thus she followed suit and halted where she stood. Her Kingsman issued spelunking flashlight was scanning the slabs of rock around her, searching for anything.

Roxy wiped her sweaty forehead with the had that held her wedding band. The dripping from the damp cave roof continued to drop onto her shoulders. It was getting irritating.

"And how's everything?" Harry Hart asked from the other end of her com, nearly making her jump from her skeleton.

"Not great." She responded back, in a whisper. "Things are becoming harder to find. The closer I get..."

Suddenly the seriousness of her situation became quite clear. Out of a door constructed into the wall that she missed, came four armed men.

"Lancelot-"

"Don't say another word." Roxy said loudly to Harry. The four men just looked at her in confusion, as they drew their guns forward.

"That wasn't meant for you guys." She sighed, as they neared. The entire cave went dark when she shut off her flashlight. The men put on their night vision equipment, but by the time they had it shut on, it was too late.

"Lancelot! Is everything okay? Are you alright?" Harry asked the pitch black screen, that was suppose to be showing him what Roxy was currently seeing.

The flash light went back on, illuminating the room. Roxy's view point showed the four men spread out on the floor in puddles of their own blood.

Harry watched, speechless, as Roxy entered through the secret door to an operating room, where she took out, and nearly killed everyone she came into contact with. Even the analysts, scientists, and maintenance crew.

As a result of these actions, Roxy was put on a temporary leave of absence. "To get her head back in to the right mind." Harry had said, as he underplayed the severity of what she had done, to the board. To which she was thankful.

"I'd only ever do this for you. But you must get yourself together. Roxanne, I don't- I can't bring you back until you take some time. I know you're hurting, but you must take this time to get help." Harry had told her in private, after the memo went out to the other knights.

The fact that Eggsy heard about Roxy's episode via the weekly Kingsman memo, pained him to a great length. His wife wouldn't have told him, hurt a little, but it was to be expected, but Harry hadn't said a word. Add that on top of the fact that he felt he should have seen something like this coming.

Eggsy stormed into Harry's office, fuming with concern and hurt about the whole ordeal. To which Harry acted like a true gentlemen and Arthur, in scolding Eggsy's disrespect.

"I am Arthur, as well as your friend. But when you step through that door I am Arthur first. You should be ashamed, young man, to have just brought your personal problems across the threshold. I'm sorry, as Arthur, I'm going to put in a motion to give you a short leave of absence. Get yourself together. And come visit me, at my home, or on lunch, for personal advice."

Safe to say that Eggsy was worse off leavening than he was when he arrived. He cursed Harry under his breath for being so darn good at keeping personal and professional separate. Much like Roxy was-

Eggsy stopped in his tracks and realized what a dolt he had been. His wife was not well, and he was getting mad at Harry for it, instead of making sure she was okay. Roxy, she needed him, and he had no idea where she was. He couldn't remember the last thing that had said to each other. Even longer was the amount of time since they had been home at the same time to see each other. It had been that long.

Now having no work obligations, Eggsy scoured the country for her. Mentally slapping himself when he checked the seminary last, seeing as that was the place one went when grieving.

Roxy sat under the cloud filled sky, her legs pulled to her chest, and her back against a large headstone. The headstone of her father, and her mother.

Eggsy knew how much she admired her dearly departed Dad and missed him. He, himself missed his father, despite what little memories he had of him. Losing fathers, that's what they were both accustom too. Not loosing children too young, or even just before they were born.

Eggsy approached cautiously, slowly, until he was right besides her. He scrunched down to sit to the right of his wife, who since his arrival had not moved nor acknowledged his existence. He rested his head back against the same headstone, and he closed his eyes.

They sat there for a while, not saying anything, as the sky got darker and darker. The clouds grew closer, and the air grew colder. But neither of them moved, nor said a word.

"I never asked if you wanted a headstone for little M." Eggsy said without opening his eyes, there was a deep sadness in his tone. "It's something I might've liked..." Eggsy opened his eyes and scratched his neck, right below the gruesome scar that stretched far across it. The reminder of his close call, and the proposal that lead to their marriage.

Roxy finally turned to look at him, there was nothing in her eyes, no sadness, not contempt, no feeling. She seemed blank, empty even. "I might've liked that." She responded back in a whisper, almost as if it was a wish that she knew wouldn't come true.

Eggsy took her hand in his. "We still can." he said, and the want in his eyes looked to her as if he was saying another thing as well. As if he was saying they still could work together to fix what was broken. Or they could die trying. She could see it too. A glimmer of light flickered in her eyes, showing her longing for the same thing.

"Eggs..." Roxy began but didn't know where to start. Though the warmth of his hand, and the encouragement in his eyes begged her to go on. "I did some rash things... and I... can't- I..." she swallowed hard, "I nearly killed people. I seriously hurt them. They could've died. But I wanted them to die. There was this furry, raw, within me. Just like I wanted Radcliffe to die, and Poppy after him. I tugged that chord, I pulled the trigger. The Kingsman... They made us into killing machines. Tailored us to pull the trigger to save the world. Nothing about ourselves, but that's what we signed on for. But what about our souls? I've killed, you've killed. All of us... And it's slowly eating at us. Our humanity is slipping away. And- After little M..." she couldn't continue. The words stopped in her mouth at the mention of her child who was taken from her.

Eggsy reached for her other hand, and she let him take it. Contrary to how they'd been in past months, something felt right in this moment. However painful it was. Because they were in it together.

"After little M..." Eggsy started his head nodding, beckoning Roxy to continue.

She looked at her husband, and decided she would continue. "After little M... I think I cracked. Slipped. Fell. and... and-"

"And I wasn't there to catch you. I wasn't there to help you." Eggsy cut in, the words sounded like knives stabbing at himself. He regretted it heartily. He hadn't been able to help her, he had abandoned her, in a sense.

Roxy pulled at his hands, a warning in her eyes, "It's not your fault Eggs. It wasn't just you that brought us here. I wasn't there for you either. We weren't..."

"We never talked about it." Eggsy added, the calmness in his voice returned. He smiled solemnly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "But... Let's try to fix this, yeah?"

"Yes. Please." Eggsy sighed. Something small was right now, in their world full of wrongs. He frowned. "We've got to start talking about it... I- I was so lost after it happened. Everything we had planed, all the ideas in my head, all the images we had pictured... M, and you were my pride and joy, you still are. But we're missing him now. He was here, now he's not here." Eggsy began to cry softly. Roxy took him into her arms, and she held him as they cried together.

After the miscarriage they were told what the sex of the baby was, as they both wanted to wait until the birth to find out, it was a boy.

"He would've been about four months now." Roxy observed, sadness in her tone, as they sat in the back of the cab. They were on their way home, together. Eggsy was beside her, his hand in hers. He was looking out of the window at the rain hitting the street, trying very hard not to imagine a world where little M was lying out on a floor smiling and giggling.

"Tha right, innit?" He said absentmindedly.

When they returned home, Eggsy put on a kettle, and Roxy lit up the fireplace. They had tea together, for the first time in a long time, and they just talked. Not like they use to, since things were so different now. But they talked like they should have. Sparing no details, but being patient with each other through it all.

It didn't fix everything, it barely fixed anything when they looked back at it. But it was a start. A start they desperately needed.

They eventually outsourced help. Counseling and small groups ended up being a part of their schedules. They endured it all together. The good and the more frequent bad.

In a few months time they even got a headstone for little M, who's name forever was and is 'little M. Unwin'.


	18. Time Jump

Time Jump

"He doesn't beat you, does he?" A middle aged woman said, to Roxy at the grocery store. She was looking to Roxy's ring finger, then to her bruised eye and arm with genuine concern.

Roxy nearly laughed, but contained herself with a large smile. "On dear no. My husband, he's one of the sweetest people on the planet. He's never raised a finger to me. The bruises are from work. I'm a- I train people in self defense. Sometimes I take a hit." It wasn't a total lie, she did train with Eggsy, or Percival every now and again.

The woman seemed only slightly convinced, as she gave Roxy one more word of comfort, and headed out of the store.

Roxy sighed, after 5 years of Kingsman, lying to people about what she really did never got any easier. But she did it to protect these people on the streets and in these grocery stores. The kind hearted people she could never speak honestly to. Luckily, she thought, there was always someone she could speak honestly to. In whatever she needed, throughout these years.

Roxy got home and began working on dinner. Cooking was something she had improved at over the past few years. Eggsy even took her to the movies, something he hates to do, after she made her first decent meal.

The front door swung open, and a young girl rushed in. A blond teenager threw her backpack to the floor and ran up to Roxy for a careful side hug. "I'm heading over to Daisy's for movie night. Be back in the mornin, yeah?"

Roxy smiled, Fiona Boyd, or Foura didn't need Roxy's permission to do anything, but she always asked for it and checked in just the same. The little girl they had practically fostered since she had successfully made it out of the specified post-Radcliffe habilitation program, was now a member of their household and a best mate to Eggsy's little sister, Daisy.

"That's right. It's Friday. You know Eggs is gonna miss seeing you."

Foura shrugged. "We'll hang in the mornin. I'll bring Dais, JB and D too." She plopped a carrot from the kitchen into her mouth. "He doesn't admit it, but he loves that I can spy and report on his sister and mother while I'm also hanging with my best mate."

Roxy nodded. "That is true... Have fun now. And Fee?"

"Yes'm?"

"Try not to hurt anyone too badly if they have the misfortune of jumping you, this time. A'right?"

Foura smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it, or of using the four new Israeli martial arts techniques you've taught me." She said sarcastically and unconvincingly, then she walked out the front door, with her years-old umbrella in hand.

Only a few hours went by, then feet shuffled and keys jingled at the front door. Eggsy waltzed into his home to swoop his wife into his loving arms.

They stood in the kitchen holding each other and exchanged lovers whispers in ear. If they could they would have stayed there for an eternity.

Eggsy drew his head back, a large smile on his face. There were bags under his eyes. Though those couldn't compare to the relief and joy that filled his eyes. He was so happy to be home. Roxy was beyond happy to have him safe in her arms.

The danger in their jobs never wavered, and never gave them a break. Thus every embrace was precious, and every breath was a blessing. Especially when many months went by without them having the chance to see each other.

"Wha' this?" Eggsy brushed a finger under her bruised eye, concern filling his voice.

Roxy pulled his hand down to place it to rest in the small of her back. "It's nothin." She took the glasses off of Eggdy's face, and rested her arms on either side of his head. They were inches apart. "Occupational hazard." Roxy smiled as she began to sway them back and forth to the music she had been playing.

Roxy traced the large scar on his neck, then his cheek over wrinkles that weren't there when they met six years ago. "Is it possible that you've begun to age since we've last seen each other?" she said with her humorous smile.

"Perhaps... It is quite possible that you have only grown in beauty since I last saw you?" He smiled cunningly.

"Damn you. Always saying the sweetest, right thing..." which was something she loved greatly about him.

Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight, was the current track on the old record player. With each sway, kiss, and smile, a worry or fear made its way out of the door, and out of their minds.

"Yes, you're lovely," Eggsy sang along to the song with honesty.

"...oh, but to love you," Roxy sang with ease, never skipping a beat.

"And the way you look tonight, Mrs. Unwin." He smirked, and she kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Roxy said, breaking the singing cycle, much to Eggsy's petty disappointment. He could sing everything he said all day, without hesitation.

"And I you." Eggsy sighed heavily. It had been far too long since he had been home. Home, which was where Roxy was.

"A tough go?"

Sometimes he swore she read his mind. "Yeah. More so these past few. I had a few undercover ops. Which you know I have a strong distaste for. And any days away from you is a day too many. Somethin we both agree on."

She nodded her head.

"'Nough bout me. How are you, my girl? You've been busy. All your assignment these past three months..."

She shrugged. "It was work. Rough. But I got some good punches in. Did some work I'm proud of. Brought you back my reports, just like always." Roxy smiled.

"Me too." Eggsy glanced over at his briefcase.

They always brought home their hard copy mission reports, that they would read simultaneously over tea. Asking questions here and there, while complimenting tactics, and seeing what it was that one of them was shaken up over. It was a home tradition. They never talked on the phone about missions, or via text or email. Their organization operated at the highest level of discretion. Thus they burned their hard copy reports after reading them. It was also a great way to keep work life from home life when they could manage it.

"You've seen Arthur lately?" Eggsy asked.

"Yeah. During my debrief this morning. I know you haven't seen him in some time, so I invited Harry over for tea on Tuesday."

Eggsy nodded in recognition and thanks.

"Thank you. By the way. For taking a cab straight here from your flight."

"You kidding me? I wouldn't put this off for the world." Eggsy lead Roxy in a slow twirl-spin. To which she followed his lead swimmingly, and in no time found herself back in his arms.

Eggsy took a quick look around the house. "Foura- Fee. She's not here is she?"

"Movie night at Daisy's. They'll both be over in the morning, with JB and D."

He let out a large smile, full of excitement, and a bit of mischievous.

"What?"

Eggsy took this moment to kiss his wife far longer then he would have had he been in public.

When they finally pulled apart, Roxy was laughing.

"Easy there Eggs, we've got dinner and a lot of catching up to do, first."

Eggsy smirked. "As you wish ma'am." He kissed her quick. "Anytime I get to talk with my best mate is time well spent."

"I couldn't agree more. Now go. Get changed up. Heaven knows I love the way a bespoke fits on you, but Eggsy, you're always wearying this bloody filthy suit. Go put on something homey." Roxy took a step towards the oven, dropping his hold on her in the process. Much to the disappointment of them both.

Eggsy began walking towards the stairs, but then he stopped. He just had to take in the beautiful image of his wife in their kitchen, large apron on over a dress that compliment her wonderfully, her hair straight down and beautiful. She had a determine look on her face, as if dinner was a mission she wouldn't fail. There was something else about her that was different, but Eggsy couldn't place it, yet he loved it just the same.

Roxy noticed his gaze and shook her head at him lovingly. "Go get changed." She urged with a laugh, which he joined in on.

"Gosh, have I missed you Rox." He confesses with one of his killer sweet smiles.

"Eggsy..." Roxy took a step toward him, she wanted to hold his face close to hers. But she stopped herself. "Go." She whispered.

Eggsy headed up the stairs while Roxy set the plates and poured the drinks. Loosening his tie and throwing off his jacket Eggsy noticed that Roxy had laid out a change of clothes for him already. He smiled to himself, thanking God for Roxy yet again. Folded neatly on their bed was a pair of his most comfortable trousers and a new sweater.

He took a moment to disarm himself of Kingsman gadgets and gear. Took his time washing up as well, not thinking his evening could get any better. He slipped into his prepared attire, and nearly fainted as he walked past a mirror.

Roxy sat at their dinning room table, her foot tapped the floor in anxious anticipation. Eggsy had been taking his sweet time. They had been apart for far too long, which made this wait unbearable. There was another reason too.

"ROX?" Someone shouted from the second floor, loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Roxy stood up from her seat as Eggsy bolted down the stairs to her. He picked her up and spun her around the room. Kissing her many times as well. When he carefully set her down and pulled away, Roxy took a good look at his new sweater. It was a grey pull over with print on it that read; "I'm going to be a dad again!"

Eggsy also, examined her belly area (where an apron no longer lay) and low and behold there was a bump. He gently placed a hand over it, and he leaned down to planted a kiss for his child.

He was beaming, and she was joyous.

"You're sure?"

"100 percent." Roxy smiled.

Then suddenly, Eggsy's eyes turned serious. He bore a questioning look on his face. "You're three months, at the very least..." Eggsy threw out his inquiry, hurt was almost in his eyes. "How long 'ave you known?"

She squeezed his hand and it her lower lip, "about a month and a half... Maybe two..."

"And you didn't say anything?" He paused. "Rox-" He shook his head in disbelief. "Why?"

Over the years, full of trial and error, good things and bad things, a ton load of hard work, their marriage was in a good place. So long as they both continued to honor the promises they made to each other, and the rules they set in place. Honesty was pretty up there in their list of priorities. Add onto that the fact that they had tried for two years to conceive a child again, to no avail. Thus, her keeping this a secret was more than unnecessary.

She brought her voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry Eggsy. I know I-" She swallowed. "I wanted to tell you in person."

Eggsy wasn't buying it, this wasn't the wholistic truth. "Is that all?"

She shook her head. This was not something she wanted to have to reveal. But she'd admit everything to Eggsy, in time. "I wanted to be sure. I didn't want to give you false hope, in the event that I- that I- if I lost another..." she shook away her watery eyes.

"You were afraid we'd lose this one too." Eggsy said, connecting the dots. He enveloped Roxy in a much needed hug. He smothered her in an array of kisses and comforting words. "There's no need for either of us to bare any of this alone. I've got you. And you've got me. Yeah?"

She nodded, yes.

"Everything's going to be wonderful. No matter what." He reassured her, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know. I really do. So long as you're here."

"We're here." Eggsy placed a loving hand over her womb, and their child.

They proceeded to have a fantastic dinner, catching up on what both of them had done these past 3 months in greater detail than text messages could offer.

"I'm about four months." Roxy confessed quickly, realizing she forgot to make that distinction while he stopped his failed operation story.

"Belfast." Eggsy smiled to himself. "It would've had to 'ave been."

"That's what I thought too." Roxy thought back to those few hours that had spent together in a Belfast town in between missions. It was short, but oh so sweet.

After dinner, they sat by the fire close together, with tea in hand. Talking mostly about the logistics of Roxy's leave of absence, and temporary step down from the Lancelot position. Eggsy also agreed to put in a request for a leave of absence for the due date and three months afterwords.

Eggsy's sweet smile turned to a sudden smirk. "I've been thinkin, these past few hours, about some great names..."

Roxy slowly turned her eyes from the fire, to Eggsy's face. "Gary Unwin, don't you start." she warned. "We're not naming our child after a foreign country's list of top 100 popular names that I'll never be able to pronounce."

Eggsy pouted playfully,"How did you know?" she laughed, "But really, what if we were to name our kid after someone we knew..."

"We are not naming our kid Harry, Eggsy. And that's final." She added quickly.

Eggsy laughed, he never realized how oppose she was to that name. "That's not what I was gettin at. What if we named our kid after someone who means an awful lot to us. Like your dad."

Roxy was speechless. Eggsy really did know just how much her father had meant to her- still meant to her. It hurt her sometimes, to think about how much less time he had spent with his own father. "...and what about your dad?"

He smiled to himself, he hadn't really thought about also using his dad's name again. "Since your offering, yeah. We could do both. That'd be great, actually." He moved his hands across the air as if it was written there clear as day, "Lee James Unwin."

"Or James Leroy Unwin." She offered with the same hand wave.

"Sounds good to me. But- wait. What if it's a girl?"

"Easy, Jamesina Leora Unwin." Roxy offered. "Or Jaimie."

"Wow. Great names. You've thought of this, 'aven't you?"

"Perhaps. But then again. I think on a lot of things."

"Like?"

"...how good it is to be home, with you." Roxy lightly pulled on Eggsy's sweater, bringing his face to hers, for a long and passionate kiss. A kiss full of promises, hopes, dreams, a love for the present moment, and for each other.

"Good things, take hard work, and a long time." Someone had once told them. This rang very true to them both. What they had was a result of a heap of hard work over time. They weren't perfect, nor was their relationship, not by a long shot. But they were where they could be with what they had, and it was enough.

She had so much control over him, he'd heed to her tap or subtly suggestion almost immediately. She doted on him, and let him know it. Though their partnership was more than just love and attraction, it was dedication, trust, and always wanting the best for the other.

They once were two young kids thrown into the same rough situation. They found an ally, a friend, and eventually best mate in each other. Since that first hand shake they had changed substantially into two dedicated partners in life. Roxanne Morton and Gary Unwin weren't just Lancelot and Galahad, the best Kingsman duo the organization had ever seen. They were Eggsy and Roxy, the partnership that was built on a trusted friendship, and lead to an even greater marriage engineered to last.


End file.
